Johnny Goes Back to the Future Part 3
by xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx
Summary: Sequel to "Johnny Goes Back to the Future Part 2". When Johnny, Mary and Susan learn that Doc is destined to get shot a week later after writing a letter to them, they travel to 1885 to bring him home. But will love disrupt their plans to return to 1985?
1. Chapter 1: A letter from Doc

**A/N Here is the third "What-if" crossover story of Johnny Test and Back to the Future. Please let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test, or Back to the Future.**

xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx presents

A crossover event

Chapter 1: A Letter from Doc

Saturday  
>November 12th<br>1955

Doc was on the clock tower, he wraps some wire around the "minute" arrow, grabs the wire, slides down to the yard, gets the plug off the tree branch and connects the plug back into the lamppost just in time as the clock changed to 10:04, and a lightning bolt strikes the clock tower, and the electricity traveled across the cable, and the hook on the Delorean, and electricity on the wire came into contact at the right time as the Delorean vanished and left two trails of fire behind. The wire then set itself on fire due to the lightning. Doc stands up, looks at the clock tower, then the burning wire, and runs down the trail of fire, shouts with joy, runs back to the lamppost, and takes one last look at the clock tower. But then, Johnny and his sisters came in running down the street from the town theater to get to Doc. When they got to him, Johnny says,

Johnny: "Doc! Doc! Doc!"

Doc: "What?"

Johnny: "Doc, would you turn around?" (Grabs Doc, turns him around)

Doc screamed when he saw Johnny, which he thought was supposed to be in the future.

Johnny: "Doc, just relax, okay? It's me. It's Johnny!"

Doc: "No, it can't be! I just sent you back to the future."

Johnny: "I know, Doc. I _was_ sent back to the future, but now I'm back. I'm back _from_ the future with my sisters, Doc."

Doc: "Great Scott!" (Faints)

JOHNNY GOES BACK TO THE FUTURE PART 3

Johnny drove to Doc's mansion in his car with Mary, Susan and Doc, who was still unconscious. When they got to the mansion, the teens carried Doc inside, and placed him on the couch in the living room, and waited for him to wake up. A few hours later, Johnny was sleeping on a chair without wearing the leather jacket he used as a disguise, while Susan and Mary were sleeping beside the couch with Doc's puppy, Copernicus. Then the TV in the living room switches to a show called "Howdy Doody Time", Doc wakes up from hearing it, he gets from the couch, puts on his robe, and walks to the TV without noticing the teens were in his home. He turns off the TV, and turns on a tape record while the teens were waking up, and he says,

Doc: "Date: Sunday, November 13th, 1955, 7:01 AM. Last night's time-travel experiment was apparently a completely success. Lightning struck the clock tower at precisely 10:04 PM, sending the necessary 1.21 gigawatts into the time vehicle, which vanished in a brilliant flash of light, leaving a pair of fire trails behind. I, therefore, assumed that Johnny, and the time vehicle were transported through time into the year, 1985. After that… After that, I can't recall what happened. In fact, I don't even remember how I got home. Perhaps the giagwatt discharge, couple with the temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle, caused a disruption in my own brain waves, resulting in a condition of momentary amnesia. Indeed, I now recall the moments after the time vehicle disappeared, into the future. I saw a vision of Johnny saying that he had come back from the future with his sisters."

The teens stood right behind Doc, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Um, Doc?"

Doc: (Slowly turns around) "Undoubtedly, this was some sort of residual image."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Hey Doc."

Then Doc screams as soon as he saw them, he trips over the hoverboard, and lands on his piano as Mary caught the hoverboard when Doc kicked it in the air, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Doc, take it easy, okay? It's us; it's me, Johnny, and my sisters, Susan and Mary."

Doc: "No! It can't be you! I sent you back to the future!"

Mary: "That's right, Doc, you _did_ send our brother back to the future, but then he came back here to save it and we came to help."

Susan: "Don't you remember what happened last night? You sent Johnny to 1985, we showed up, you fainted, and we brought you home."

Doc: "This can't be happening! You can't be here!" (Walks into bathroom) "It doesn't make sense for any of you to be here! I refuse to believe that all of you are here!" (Slams door)

Johnny: "Doc, we _are_ here, and it _does_ make sense. Look, I came back to 1955 again with Mary, Susan, and you, the you from 1985, because we had to get a book from Biff. So when we got the book back, and we burned it, the you from 1985 were in the Delorean, it got struck by lightning, and you got sent back to 1885!"

Doc: "1885?" (Opens the door) "It's a very interesting story, future flame-headed boy, but there's just one little thing that doesn't make sense. If the me of the future is now in the past, even with your genius sisters here, how could any of you possibly know about it?"

Johnny: "You sent us a letter."

Johnny gives the three-page letter to Doc, they all go to his lab, and he reads it out loud saying,

Doc: "'Dear Johnny, Mary and Susan. If my calculations are correct, you will all receive this letter immediately after you saw the Delorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you all that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the Delorean caused a gigawatts overload, which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again.'" (Walks to Mary wearing his mind-reading helmet) "It actually flew?"

Mary: "Yeah, well, you had a hover conversion installed in it in the early 21st century." (Takes off helmet)

Doc: "Incredible. 'I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible since suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. However, I've gotten quite adept at shoeing horses, and fixing wagons.' 1885! Amazing! I actually end up as a blacksmith in the old west."

Johnny: "Pretty awesome, huh? You know you did tell us that it's your favorite era."

Doc "Yes, Johnny, it certainly is. 'I have buried the Delorean in the abandoned Delgado Mine, adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully, it should remain undisturbed and preserved until you three uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart-' That's me. 'Should have no problem in assisting Mary and Susan in repairing it so that you can drive it back to the future. Once you've all returned to 1985, destroy the time machine.'" (Walks to Susan putting garbage in trash can) "Destroy it?"

Susan: "Yeah, well, it's long story, Doc, but you'll find out in 30 years."

Doc: "Heh, right. 'Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air, and wide-open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. And please take care of Einstein for me.'" (Looks at Johnny petting Copernicus) "Einstein?"

Johnny: "Yeah, your dog. Einstein's what you call him in 1985."

Doc: "Oh. 'I know you will all give him a good home. Remember to walk him twice a day, and that he only likes canned dog food. These are my wishes. Please respect them, and follow them. Johnny, you are the bravest, and the cleverest flame-headed young man I've ever met, and you've given my life many adventures that I will never forget. Mary and Susan, you two are the brightest, and the most intelligent young women I've ever seen, and it has been an honor to have been able to research, and create many inventions with you both. And so, I now say farewell, and wish you all Godspeed. You've all been good, kind and loyal friends to me, and you made real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationships, and think on you kids with fond memories, warm feelings, and a special place in my heart. Your friend in time, Doc Emmett L. Brown, September 1st, 1885.' I never knew I could write anything so touching."

Johnny: "Yeah, I know, that was beautiful, Doc."

Doc: "Oh, by the way, it's nice to be able to meet you two." (Shakes hands with Mary and Susan)

Mary: "Nice to meet you too, Doc."

Susan: "Yeah, same here."

Then Copernicus started whimpering, and Doc says,

Doc: "Oh, it's all right, Copernicus. Everything's gonna be fine."

Johnny: "Look, Doc, I'm sorry, okay? It's all my fault that you're stuck back there. If I hadn't let Biff get to me, you wouldn't be there in the first place."

Mary: "Don't go beating yourself up about this, Johnny. What's done is done."

Susan: "And there are other eras that are far worse to be stuck in than the old west."

Doc: "That's right." (Picks up enclosed map) "I could've ended up in the Dark Ages. They probably would have me burned at the stake as a heretic or something. Let's look at the map. All right, according to this, the time vehicle is sealed off in a side tunnel. We may have to blast."

The following morning, Doc and the teens were at the cemetery, which was where the Mine was at, yet it was boarded up with no way in. So they planted explosives on it, got to a safe distance, blew the Mine open, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whoa. (Coughs) I think we just woke up the dead with that blast."

Doc: "Johnny, take this camera. I want to document everything!"

They spent a few minutes walking down the mine with flashlights and pickaxes, and Doc says,

Doc: "This reminds of the time I attempted to reach the center of the Earth."

Mary: "Really? You never told us about that before."

Doc: "Well, you see, I've been reading my favorite author, Jules Verne. I spent weeks preparing that expedition. I didn't even get this far. Of course, I was only 12 at the time."

Susan: "Ah that explains it."

Doc: "You know, in his writings, Jules Verne had a profound effect on my life. It was when I was 11 that I first read "Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea." It was then that I realized that I must devote my life to science."

Then Johnny notices something on a boarded up wall, and says,

Johnny: "Hey guys, look what I found."

They walked over to the wall to see what it was, and it was a board that had Doc's initials, "E.L.B.". Johnny takes a picture of it, and Doc says,

Doc: "My initials! Just like in "Journey to the Center of the Earth." That means the time machine must be right through this wall."

They used their pickaxes to dig through the wall, and found the Delorean covered up in a sheet, and Susan says,

Susan: "Hard to believe that it's actually been buried here for over 70 years."

Doc: "Yes. 70 years, two months, and 13 days. Astounding."

They uncovered the Delorean, and found the repair instructions inside it. Mary reads them out as Doc was looking at a microchip saying,

Mary: "'As you can see, the lightning bolt shorted out the time circuit control microchip. The attached schematic diagram will allow you to build a replacement unit with 1955 components, thus restoring the time machine to perfect working order.'"

Doc: "Unbelievable that this little piece of junk could be such a big problem."

Susan: "We've dealt with problems like that before once or twice."

Doc: "No wonder this circuit failed. It says, "Made in Japan"."

Johnny: "What are you talking about, Doc? All the best stuff is made in Japan."

Doc: "Unbelievable."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Travel to the Old West

**A/N Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test, or Back to the Future**

Chapter 2: Travel to the Old West

Doc and the teens load up the Delorean in a tow truck while it was dark, and Doc says,

Doc: "You know, when I was a kid, I always wanted to be a cowboy. And now, knowing I'm going to spend my future in the past, sounds like a wonderful way to spend my retirement years."

Johnny: "Yeah, I guess so."

Doc: "Just occurred to me, kids. Since I end up in 1885, perhaps I'm now in the history books. I wonder, you think we could go by the library, and look myself up in the old newspaper archives?"

Susan: "That's probably not the best course of action, Doc."

Mary: "You're the one that's always reminding us that no man should know too much about their own destiny."

Doc: "You're right. I know too much already. Better that I not attempt to uncover the circumstances of my own future."

Then Doc sees Copernicus sitting by a tombstone, and says,

Doc: "Copernicus! Come on, boy!"

Johnny: "I'll go get him." (Walks toward Copernicus) "Copernicus! Come on, let's get outta here. What's wrong, Copernicus? Come on, time to go."

When Johnny got to Copernicus, he sees a tombstone with Doc's name on it.

Johnny: "Doc! Susan! Mary! Come here, quick!"

Doc and the twins ran over to Johnny, and said,

Mary: "What's the matter, Johnny?"

Doc: "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Johnny: "You're not far off there. Look who's grave this is."

Then they looked at the front of the tombstone, and became as shocked as Johnny.

Doc: "(Gasps) Great Scott!"

Johnny: "Look what it says. 'Died September 7th, 1885'."

Susan: "That's one week after you wrote that letter to us."

Johnny: "'Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara'?" (Stands up) "Guys, who the hell is Clara?"

Doc: "Johnny, please, don't stand there!"

Johnny: "Whoops! Sorry." (Steps away from tombstone) "I gotta get a picture of this."

Mary: "'Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of $80'?"

Doc: "What kind of a future do you kids call that?"

A few minutes later, they all went to the library to look up Buford Tannen and Doc in 1885. After a while of looking, they find an archive of Buford Tannen, and the twins read it out loud saying,

Susan: "'Buford Tannen was a notorious gunman whose short temper, and a tendency to drool earned him the nickname of 'Mad Dog.' He was quick on the trigger, and bragged that he had killed twelve men, not including Indians or Chinamen.'"

Doc: "Does it mention me? Am I one of the twelve?"

Johnny: "Hold on, Doc."

Mary: "'However, this claim cannot be substantiated, since precise records were not kept after Tannen shot a newspaper editor who printed an unfavorable story about him in 1884.'"

Johnny: "Man, it's no wonder we can't find anything."

Then Doc brings a book about the history of Porkbelly of the 1850s to the 1930s, with a picture of their relatives, and said,

Doc: "Look. 'William Test and family.' Your relatives?"

Susan: "Our great-grandfather's name was William."

Mary: (Points at William on picture) "That's him. Good-looking guy."

Doc: "Tests, but no Browns."

Johnny: "Well, come on, Doc, maybe we had it wrong. Maybe that grave wasn't your grave. That could be another Emmett Brown that lived in 1885. Didn't you have any relatives in Porkbelly back in 1885?"

Doc: "No, Johnny. The Browns didn't come to Porkbelly until 1908. Then, they were the Von Brauns. My father changed our name during the first world war."

Then while Johnny was going through some papers, he finds a photo of Doc near the clockworks for the clock tower that was taken on September 5th, 1885.

Johnny: "Guys, look at this."

Doc: "(Gasps) Great Scott! It's me! Then it _is_ true. All of it. It is me that goes back there, and gets shot."

Johnny: "No way, Doc."

Mary: "We won't let this happen to you."

Susan: "After we fix the time circuits, and put new tires on the Delorean…

Johnny: "Susan, Mary and I are gonna go back to 1885, and bring you home."

The next day, Doc picked out some clothes for the teens to wear to 1885, and they brought the Delorean to a drive-in theater that was far from the town. Mary was wearing her usual yellow t-shirt while also wearing a long blue skirt, green heeled-boots, a red hat with a moon on it and a red bandana around her neck, and Susan was wearing her usual blue t-shirt while wearing a longer black skirt than her usual, black heeled-boots, a red hat with a star on it, and a dark blue bandana around her neck. While Doc and the twins were making sure that the Delorean was ready to go, Johnny was in the restroom of the drive-in putting on his clothes for the trip.

Doc: "Johnny, do your clothes fit?"

Johnny: "Yeah, everything except the boots, they're kind of tight."

Mary: "Doc, are you sure Johnny's outfit is authentic?"

Doc: "Of course. Haven't you kids ever seen a western?"

Johnny comes out of the restroom wearing a pink and blue long-sleeve shirt, red pants, a white cowboy hat, and a red bandana around his neck while carrying a pair of boots.

Johnny: "Sure we have, Doc. But Clint Eastwood never wore anything like this."

Doc: "Clint who?"

Johnny: "Oh, right, you haven't heard of him yet."

Susan: "Johnny, you need to wear those boots. You can't wear your usual shoes in 1885."

Doc: "You shouldn't even be wearing them here in 1955."

Johnny: "Okay, well, as soon as we get there, I'll put them on."

Doc: "Okay. I think we're about ready! We put gas in the tank, your future clothes are packed. Just in case, fresh batteries for your walkie-talkies. Oh, what about that floating device?"

Johnny: "You mean hoverboard?"

Doc: "Oh, right."

Then Doc puts the walkie-talkies and hoverboard in the Delorean, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "You know guys, It's gonna take us a long time before we get back to Porkbelly from here."

Mary: "It's still the safest plan, Johnny. After all, we don't wanna risk being sent into a populated area, or to a spot that's geographically unknown."

Susan: "We also don't wanna end up crashing into a tree that existed in the past."

Doc: "This is all on completely open country, so you'll have plenty of runoff space when you arrive. Remember, where you three are going there are no roads. There's a small cave over there, which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle. Well, the new time circuit control tubes are warmed up." (Gets in Delorean) "Time circuits on. I wrote the letter on September 1st, so we'll send you all back the very next day, September 2nd. That's a Wednesday." (Types in destination time) "September 2nd, 1885, 8:00 AM. I get shot on Monday the 7th, so you kids have five days to locate me. According to my letter, I'm a blacksmith, so I probably have a shop somewhere."

Doc gets out of the Delorean, gives Johnny the picture of Doc's tombstone, and the picture of Doc near the clock, and says,

Doc: "All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly toward that screen, accelerating at 88 miles per hour."

Johnny sees the picture of Indians below the screen, and says,

Johnny: "But Doc, if we drive straight towards that screen, we'll crash into those Indians."

Doc: "Johnny, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally. You and your sisters will be instantly transported to 1885, and those Indians won't even be there."

Johnny: "If you say so…"

Doc: "Well… Good luck, for all of our sakes. See you all in the future."

Johnny: "You mean in the past?"

Doc: "Exactly!"

Then Johnny gets in the driver's seat, Mary and Susan got in the passenger seat, and Johnny reverses the Delorean to the very back of the drive-in while Doc says,

Doc: "Happy trails, kids!"

When they got to the back of the drive-in, Doc says,

Doc: "Ready?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Ready!"

Doc takes out a gun, aims it at the sky, looks at his watch, and says,

Doc: "Set…"

Johnny: "Ready or not, Doc, here we come." (Shifts gear)

Then Doc fires the gun in the air, and Johnny steps on the gas, accelerating the Delorean to 88 miles per hour, then lights flashed around the Delorean, and they were in the middle of a deserted area, and real Indians were coming straight at them on horses.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Indians!"

Johnny starts driving the Delorean backwards to get away from the Indians while saying,

Johnny: "I thought Doc said that there wouldn't be any Indians."

Mary: "Must have made a small miscalculation about where they would be."

Johnny: "So much for thinking fourth-dimensionally."

Then Johnny turns the Delorean around, and drives forward away from the Indians. Then they see that they were about to drive off a ledge, Johnny drives around it, stops the Delorean, looks at his rear-view mirror, and says,

Johnny: "There's the cave!"

Johnny reverses the Delorean into the cave, and the teens waited until all the Indians had passed them. When they left, the teens got out of the Delorean, and walked out of the cave. Then they climb up the ledge, and see another group of people were coming at them on horses.

Susan: "It's the Calvary!"

Mary: "Back in the cave!"

Then they got inside the cave, and waited for the Calvary to pass them. When they left, they walked out of the cave again, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Is anyone else on horses gonna come here?"

Mary: "No, that should be the last of them."

Then they walked to the Delorean, Johnny takes the picture of Doc's tombstone, and the boots out of it, closes the door, and Susan says,

Susan: "Okay, Johnny, you gotta put on those boots now."

Johnny: "Yeah, I know… Hey, (Sniffs) you two smell something?"

Susan: "(Sniffs) Yeah, I do smell something."

Mary: "Me too. (Sniffs) Smells like…"

They heard liquid trickling, looked underneath of the Delorean, and saw gas coming out of it.

Mary: "Aw no, the fuel line's been ripped."

Johnny: "Could this get any worse?"

Then they see a bear coming at them, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Oh, me and my big fat mouth."

The bear stands up tall, the teens screamed as the bear roared at them, and then they ran out of the cave with the bear chasing them. Johnny drops his boots and the bear sniffs at them as the teens walked up a rocky ledge, and Mary says,

Mary: "Guess that bear likes your boots, Johnny."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, better him than me."

But then the teens tripped and started rolling down a hill, and then they banged their heads on a fence, which knocked them unconscious. A man walks up to them, tried to wake them up with no avail, and shouts,

Man: "Maggie! Bring some water, we got some hurt children over here!"

A few hours later, Johnny wakes up in a bed when it was dark, and sees a shadowy figure, which he assumed to be his mom.

Johnny: "Mom? Is that you, Mom?"

Lady: "There, there, now. You've been asleep for nearly six hours now."

Johnny: "Aw man, I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that Susan, Mary and I were in the Old West, we were chased by Indians, the Calvary, and a bear."

Lady: "Well, you're safe and sound now. Here at the ol' Test farm."

Johnny: "Test farm? Whaa!"

Johnny sits up on the bed, the lady switches on a lantern, and he says,

Johnny: "You're my… my… wait, you're not…"

Then he sees his sisters waking up on the right side bed. They also sit up from the bed saying,

Susan: "Ow, my head."

Mary: "Johnny? Oh, where are we?"

Johnny: "Well, uh, we're in a farm called the Test farm, and this is um… Who are you?"

Maggie: "Name's Test. Maggie Test."

Susan: "Test?"

Mary: "Maggie?"

Maggie: "That's _Mrs._ Test, and don't forget about the missus. And what is your name, young man?"

Johnny: "Well it's… It's uh… Eastwood. I'm Clint. Clint Eastwood."

Maggie: "And you said that these two young ladies are Susan and Mary, Mr. Eastwood?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, they're uh, my big sisters. She's Susan, and she's Mary."

Susan and Mary: "Hello."

Maggie: "Well, you hit your heads, children. Not too serious, but lucky for you three, Seamus found you all while you were all unconscious."

Johnny: "Seamus?"

Maggie: "My husband. Now if you three will excuse me, I must tend to William." (Leaves bedroom)

Johnny: "William."

Then the teens get out of the bed, and walk out of the bedroom to see their great-grandfather as a baby in Maggie's arms.

Johnny: "So that's William, huh?"

Maggie: "Yes, he is. William Sean Test, the first of our family to be born in America. Oh, that's okay, Will. This is Clint Eastwood, and his sisters, Susan and Mary Eastwood. They're visiting us. He seems to like you already, children."

Then her husband Seamus comes in through the front door with a rifle, and two dead rabbits saying,

Seamus: "Maggie! I got supper."

A few minutes later, they were all eating dinner, and Seamus says,

Seamus: "I'm not one to get in the middle someone's own personal affairs, but what were you three doing all the way out here by yourselves? And what happened to your horses, and where are your boots and hat, Mr. Eastwood?"

Mary: "Well, we were on our way to find our friend, Emmett Brown. He works as a blacksmith in Porkbelly."

Susan: "And our, uh, horse broke down, a bear ate uh, Clint's boots."

Johnny: "Yeah and, I don't know, I guess I forgot my hat."

Maggie: "How could you forget your hat? Well, would you like a cup of water?"

Johnny: "Uh, sure."

Then Maggie poured Johnny a cup of water, walks to the kitchen counter, and Seamus says,

Seamus: "I'll tell you what, Mr. Eastwood. I will help you and your sisters find your blacksmith friend. You can all stay in the barn for the night, and tomorrow, I'll take you all as far as to where the railroad tracks are. You can follow them straight to town. I'll even give you a hat."

Johnny: "That's sounds great."

Mary: "Thanks, Seamus."

Susan: "We really appreciate it."

Then William starts crying, Seamus carries him to the table, and says,

Seamus: "I think you children will find the barn to be quite comfortable. Never had any complaints about it from the pigs."

Maggie: "Seamus. Could I have a word with you in the bedroom?"

Seamus: "Certainly, my dear. Would you hold William for a moment, Mr. Eastwood?"

Johnny: "Uh, sure."

Seamus gives William to Johnny, he walks to the bedroom with Maggie, and she says,

Maggie: "Are you sure you're not trying to bring a curse on this house? The Eastwoods are such strange people. And the boy's hair is very odd."

Seamus: "Yes, I know, but I got a feeling about them, Maggie. Looking after them is the right thing to do. That's important." (Looks at dining table) "Look how happy the baby looks around them. William has never acted this way to strangers before. It's almost as if, they're connected to us somehow."

Susan: "Hey, Will."

Mary: "How you doing, Will?"

Johnny: "So you're our great-grandpa. The first Test to be born in America."

Then they see that William peed in his diaper, the twins giggled as Johnny held him up and said,

Johnny: "And you just peed on me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3: 1885 Porkbelly

**A/N Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test, or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 3: 1885 Porkbelly

The teens were walking down the railroad tracks to get to Porkbelly, and find Doc while Johnny was wearing one of Seamus's bowler hats. A few minutes later, they find the entrance to the town, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whoa, so this is…"

Mary: "Yup. This is the Old West era of Porkbelly."

Susan: "Now let's go and find Doc before Buford Tannen does."

Then they start walking into town, and they looked around while walking, and saw people on horses, people working outside their shops, and the locals were staring at the teens as they were passing by. Then they see the court house being built, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Hey, is that the…"

Susan: "Yeah. It's the court house under construction."

Mary: "And there's a banner over there saying that there's gonna be festival dedicated to the clock tower on Saturday night, which is two days."

Johnny: "Cool. But uh, how are we gonna find Doc?"

Susan: "Hmm, not really sure."

Mary: "Look. There's a saloon right there. We can go in and ask around if anyone in there knows where we can find him."

Then they walked in, and everyone inside the saloon was also staring at them. Then three old men sitting at a table say,

Old man: "Take a look and see what just breezed in the door."

Old man 2: "Why, I didn't know the circus was in town."

Old man 3: "The boy must've got the shirt off a dead chinee. (Laughs)"

Johnny (Whispering): "Why does everyone keep staring at us?"

Mary (Whispering): "Because we're new to their town, Johnny. Right now, they all just simply assume that we're strangers from another town."

Susan (Whispering): "Let's just find out where Doc is, and get out of here."

The teens started walked to the counter, and the bartender asks,

Bartender: "What'll it be, strangers?"

Johnny: "Uh, actually, uh…"

Susan: "We're not really thirsty."

Mary: "We're looking for a friend of ours."

Bartender: "Really? And what friend might that be, strangers?"

Johnny: "Well, we're trying to find a blacksmith. Have you seen him?"

But then, Buford Tannen and three of his thugs came into the saloon, and says,

Buford: "Hey, Test! Thought I done told you never to come in-"

The teens turned around, saw Buford and his thugs and he says,

Buford: "Hey, you ain't Seamus Test. You look like him though, especially with that dog-ugly hat."

Then he and his thugs walked to the counter, Johnny takes off the hat, and Buford says,

Buford: "Y'all kin to that hay barber? What's your names?"

Johnny: "Uh, Jo- Uh… Eastwood. Clint Eastwood. And my sisters, Susan and Mary Eastwood."

Buford: "Eastwood? What kind of stupid name is that?"

Thug 1: "I'd say he's the runt of the litter."

Thug 2: "Hey, now. Boys, would you take a look-see at this boy's hair. Hell, I ain't seen hair like that since the last time I've been to a circus. (Laughs)"

Thug 3: "Take a gander at what them redheads got on their hats. One's got a star, the other's got a moon. What, you two got a thing for space or something? (Laughs)"

Buford: "Bartender, I'm looking for that no-good cheating blacksmith. You seen him?"

Bartender: "No sir, Mr. Tannen. I have not."

Johnny: "Tannen? Wait a minute, you're Mad Dog Tannen."

Then everyone in the saloon cleared out, and Buford says,

Buford: "Mad Dog? I hate that name. I hate it, you hear?"

Johnny: "Uh…"

Buford: "Nobody calls me Mad Dog! Especially not some duded-up egg-sucking gutter trash!"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Then Buford starts shot near Johnny's feet, the twins backed away, and he says,

Buford: "Dance!"

He shot five more times around Johnny's feet, which was making him jump around, and then starts moon-walking for a few seconds, and the he stomps on a board, which launched a spit jar at Buford, and dumped the spit that was inside it all over him. Then he tries to shoot at Johnny, but he was out of bullets, and then Johnny says,

Johnny: "Run?"

Susan and Mary: "Run."

Buford: "Ahh! Get em!"

The twins run out through the front door while Johnny jumps on to the counter, and swings off a chandler to get to get through the front door, and the teens start running through the town while Buford and his thugs were chasing them on horses. Then Buford catches Johnny by using a lasso, and he starts dragging him through town while the twins tried to catch up to them. They finally stopped at the half-built court house, and Buford says,

Buford: "We got ourselves a new court house! High time we had a hanging!"

Mary and Susan: "What? No!"

Thug 1: "Ah ah ah!"

Thug 2: "Not so fast, redheads."

Thug 3: "One more step, and you'll both be joining your brother."

Then Buford ties the rope around his neck, and hangs him in the air. A few seconds later, Doc comes walking toward the scene wearing a light brown coat, gray long-sleeve shirt, dark brown vest, black pants, boots, a white bandana around his neck and a hat, while carrying a rifle. He shoots at the rope hanging Johnny to cut him down, and he says,

Doc: "It'll shoot the fleas off a dog's back at 500 yards, Tannen, and it's pointing straight at your head!"

Buford tells his thugs to stand down, Mary and Susan ran to Johnny to help him up, and Buford says,

Buford: "You owe me money, blacksmith."

Doc: "How do ya figure?"

Buford: "My horse threw a shoe. Seeing as you was the one that done the shoeing, that makes you responsible."

Doc: "Well, since you never paid me for the job, I say that makes us even!"

Buford: "Wrong! See, I was on my horse when it threw the shoe, and I got thrown off, and that caused m to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky red-eye. So, the way I figure it, blacksmith, you owe me $5 for the whiskey, and $75 for the horse."

Mary and Susan: "That's the $80."

Doc: "Look, if your horse threw a shoe, bring him back, and I'll reshoe him!"

Buford: "I done shot that horse!"

Doc: "Well, that's your problem, Tannen!"

Buford: "Wrong! That's yours. So, from now on, you better be looking behind you when you walk. Cause one day you're gonna get a bullet in your back."

Then Buford and his thugs rode away on their horses, Johnny gets the rope off his neck, and the teens say,

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Hey, Doc."

Doc: "Kids!" (Walks toward the teens) "I gave you all explicit instructions not to come here, but to go directly to 1985."

Johnny: "Yeah, Doc, we know, but we had to come."

Doc: "But it's good to see you all again, kids."

Then they all did a group hug, and Doc says,

Doc: "You girls are dressed fine, but we're gonna have to do something about _your_ clothes, Johnny. You walk around town dressed like that, you're liable to get shot."

Johnny: "Or hanged."

Doc: "What idiot dressed you in that outfit?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "You did."

Then they all walked into Doc's shop, and got Johnny some new clothes. He was now wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt, brown pants, boots, a poncho, a yellow bandana around his neck and a high plains drifter hat. The teens gave Doc the picture of his tombstone, he puts it over a magnifying glass, and he says,

Doc: "'Shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of $80'? September 7th? That's this Monday! Now I wish I paid him off. And who's this 'Beloved Clara'? I don't know anyone named Clara."

Mary: "We don't know who Clara is either, Doc."

Susan: "We were kinda hoping that you did."

Johnny: (Takes picture from Doc) "I was thinking she was your girlfriend."

Doc: "Johnny! My involvement in such a relationship here in 1885, could result in a disruption to the space-time continuum. As a scientist, I can never take that risk. Certainly not after what we've already been through."

Then the mayor of Porkbelly, named Hubert, comes to Doc's shop saying,

Mayor Hubert: "Emmett! Ho, Emmett!"

Doc: "Hubert! It's all right, kids, he's the mayor."

Mayor Hubert: "Excuse me, Emmett. You remember last week at the town meeting to meet the new schoolteacher at the station when she came in?"

Doc: "Oh, yes, quite so."

Mayor Hubert: "Well, we've just gotten word. She's coming in tomorrow. Here are the details for you. Thanks for all your help."

Doc: "Anytime, Hubert."

Mayor Hubert: "Oh, her name's Miss Clayton. Clara Clayton." (Leaves the shop)

Then Doc seemed shocked about that last detail, because it could only mean that she is the same Clara that was mentioned on the tombstone.

Susan: "Well, Doc, now we know who Clara is."

Mary: "Maybe once we meet her, you'll really like her, Doc."

Doc: "Kids, it's impossible. The Idea that I could fall in love at first sight is romantic nonsense. There's no scientific rationale for that."

Mary: "Doc, science doesn't have anything to do with romance."

Susan: "When you meet the one that you'll want to spend the rest of your life with, it hits you."

Johnny: "Yeah, it's like lightning."

Doc: "Johnny, please, don't say that!"

Johnny: "That's the way it turned out for me and Sissy. We just can't keep our eyes off each other. Oh man, Sissy, I totally forgot. I hope she's okay, guys. I can't believe we left her there in that nightmare."

Mary: "Don't worry, Johnny, she'll be all right. When we burned the almanac in 1955, the normal timeline was restored."

Susan: "And once we're back in 1985, we just have to go to her house, wake her up, and convince her that her coming to the future with us was all a dream."

Then a whistle toots on one of Doc's machines, and he says,

Doc: "Johnny, turn that valve over there. All the way to the right."

Johnny turns the valve for Doc, and then he pulls a switch, holds up a bowl near a pipe, and an ice cube comes out it. Doc puts the ice cube in a cup of tea, and says,

Doc: "Iced tea, kids?"

Johnny: "Nah, I'm good."

Mary: "You made a refrigerator."

Doc: "Well, I guess Miss Clayton will have to find other transportation. I never meet the woman, there's no possibility of a romantic infatuation, right?"

Johnny: "You're the Doc, Doc."

Doc: "All right! We'll get the Delorean, and get ourselves back to the future."

Johnny: "Oh yeah, Doc, I forgot to tell ya. I tore a hole in the gas tank when we got here. We're gonna need to patch it up, and fill up the tank with some gas."

Doc: "You mean we're out of gas?"

Johnny: "Yeah. But hey, no big deal, right? I mean we got Mr. Fusion to help us out."

Doc: "No, Johnny, it _is_ a big deal. Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the flux capacitor, but the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline. It always has."

Mary: "But there's not gonna be a gas station around here until sometime in the next century."

Susan: "And without gasoline, we won't be able to get the Delorean up to 88 miles per hour."

Johnny: "So, what are we gonna do?"

A few minutes later, Doc and the teens were using horses to carry the Delorean to town. Doc and Johnny were on top of the Delorean while the twins were inside it.

Johnny: "How 'bout we try to get back to 1985 this way?"

Doc: "It's no use, Johnny! Even the fastest horse in the world won't run more than 35, 40 miles per hour. Hyah!"

The next day, they tried many attempts to get the Delorean to start, but nothing worked. Then they decided to use a bottle of wine to get the Delorean working. Johnny comes into the shop with a bottle, gives it to Doc, and says,

Johnny: "Bartender says that this is the strongest stuff that they've got."

Doc opens it, pours it into the Delorean, and says,

Doc: "Try it, Johnny."

Johnny tries to start the engine, and it starts making sputtering noises.

Mary: "All right, now we're getting somewhere."

Susan: "Keep trying, Johnny. Keep it going."

Doc: "Give it more gas!"

But then something exploded on the back of the Delorean, and a piece fell out. Doc picks it up, and says,

Doc: "Damn!"

Mary and Susan: "Oh, so close."

Johnny: "Um, what just happened?"

Doc: "It blew the fuel injection manifold. Strong stuff, all right. It'll take us a month to rebuild it."

Johnny: "A month?"

Susan: "Doc, you're gonna get shot on Monday!"

Doc: "I know! I know! I know! I wish… Wait. I got it! We could simply roll it down a steep hill."

Mary: "But we'll never find one with a smooth-enough surface."

Doc: "Oh, you're right. Unless… Of course! Ice. We'll wait until winter, when the lake freezes over."

Johnny: "Winter? Are you kidding me right now, Doc? Monday! It's three days away. We don't have time to wait for winter."

Doc: "All right, all right. Let's just think this thing through logically."

Mary: "Well, we know that it won't run under its own power."

Susan: "We know that we can't pull it."

Doc: "But… If we could figure out a way to _push_ it up to 88 miles per hour."

Then Doc looks out the window when he hears a train pulling up to the train station, and gets an inspiration for an idea of how to get back to 1985.

Doc: "That's it!"

Then they go to the train station, and ask the engineer about the train.

Engineer: "How fast can she go? Why, I've had her up to 55 myself. I heard that Fearless Frank Fargo got one of these near 70 out past Verde Junction."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, anyway, is it possible to get this thing up to 90?"

Engineer: "Ha! 90? Tarnation, son, who'd ever need to be in such a hurry?"

Susan: "Oh, it's just a little bet that we have with our little brother here, that's all."

Mary: "Theoretically speaking, could it be done?"

Engineer: "Well, I suppose if you had a straight stretch of track with a level grade, and you weren't hauling no cars behind you, and if you could get the fire hot enough, and I'm talking about hotter than the blazes of hell and damnation itself, then yes. It might be possible to get her up that fast."

Doc: "Tell me, when's the next train come through here?"

Engineer: "Monday mornin' at 8:00."

Then they went to the map at the station that shows the routes of the trains, and Doc says,

Doc: "Here! This spur runs off the main line three miles out to Clayton Ravine. It's long stretch of track that'll still exist in 1985! This is where we'll push the Delorean with the locomotive."

Susan: "Hmm, this map calls Clayton Ravine 'Shonash Ravine'."

Mary: "That must been an old Indian name for it."

Doc: "Yes. Well, it's perfect! A nice long run that goes clear across the bridge over the ravine. You know, over near that Housing Development?"

Johnny: "Yeah, but guys, this map also says that… There _is_ no bridge."

Then, a few minutes later, they all ride on horses to the incomplete bridge. They get off their horses, to check it out, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Well, so much for that idea, guys. I mean, we can't wait for a year and a half for this bridge to be finished."

Doc: "Johnny, it's perfect! You're just not thinking fourth-dimensionally."

Johnny: "Right. I've got a real problem of doing that, Doc."

Mary: "Don't you see, Johnny? The bridge _will_ exist in 1985. It's safe and still in use."

Susan: "And as long as we can get the Delorean up to 88 miles per hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll be able to arrive at the point in time where the bridge is completed."

Doc: "We'll have track under us, and coast safely across the ravine."

Then Johnny gets on a horse with Mary behind him, and Doc gets on a horse with Susan behind him, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "That sounds like a great plan and all, but what's gonna happen to the locomotive?"

Mary: "It'll just fall into the ravine."

Doc: "Yes. It'll be a spectacular wreck."

Susan: "And no one will be around to see it."

But then they heard a woman screaming, and they see her in an out of control wagon.

Lady: "Help me! Help!"

Doc: "Great Scott!"

Susan: "That lady doesn't have any control of that wagon!"

Mary: "If we don't do something soon, she could fall into the ravine!"

Johnny: "Doc, we've gotta save her!"

Then they ride their horses to the wagon to save the lady in it. Doc and Susan were getting close to it while Johnny and Mary were right behind them. When they got close enough, Doc reaches his hand out saying,

Doc: "Here! Here!"

Lady: "Hey!"

Doc: "Jump!"

The lady jumps into Doc's arms just as the wagon detaches itself from the horses, and went over the ravine.

Doc: "Whoa!"

Johnny: "Whoa!"

Lady: "Oh, thank you, sir. You saved my…" (Looks into Doc's eyes) "Life."

Doc: (Takes off hat) "Emmett Brown, at your service, Miss…"

Clara: "Um… Um, Clayton. Clara Clayton."

Doc: "Clara."

Johnny: "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

Doc: "What a beautiful name."

A few minutes later, they were all riding to Clara's house along with the remains of her things. When they got there, Clara opens the front door of her house while Doc and the teens helped carry Clara's stuff to the front door.

Doc: "May I help you inside with these?"

Clara: "Oh, no. That won't be necessary. I can take care of it. You've all done more than enough."

Doc: "But it's really no trouble."

Johnny: "Doc, she said it's fine."

Mary: "Good luck with your teachings at the school, Ms. Clayton."

Susan: "Glad we were here to help."

Johnny: "By the way, what happened back there?"

Clara: "Oh, some snake appeared out of nowhere, and spooked the horses."

Johnny: "Oh. Well, see you around, Ma'am."

The teens walked back to the horses, but Doc stayed at the front yard saying

Doc: "Clara, I'll straighten everything out with Mr. Statler for the buckboard rental. Don't you worry about that. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened."

Clara: "Well, that would be very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Brown- Uh, Emmett. You know, I'm almost glad that snake spooked those horses. Otherwise, we might never have met. Suppose it was destiny. Well, thank you for everything."

Doc: "You're quite welcome."

Clara: "I will see you again, won't I?"

Doc: "Of course. You'll see lots of me, I'm sure. I have a shop in town. I'm a local scientist- Uh- Uh, blacksmith."

Clara: "Science? What sort of science? Astronomy? Chemistry?"

Doc: "Actually, I'm a student of all sciences."

Johnny: "Yeah, and so are my sisters. Doc, we've gotta go."

Doc: "Oh, yes. Well, excuse us, Clara. We have to get going. Toodle-oo."

Then Doc gets on the horse in front of Susan, and they ride off from Clara's house saying,

Susan: "What do you mean, you'll be seeing lots of her?"

Doc: "Well, I might see her again, just in passing."

Mary: "Doc, did you see how see was looking at you?"

Johnny: "We saw how you were looking at her."

Doc: (Chuckles) "She did have quite a scare, right? After all, Miss Clayton almost ended up at the bottom of Clayton Ravine. Clayton Ravine?"

Susan: "Wait a minute! Doc, Clayton Ravine was named after a teacher. She fell into the ravine 100 years ago."

Doc: "100 years ago? That's _this_ year!"

Mary: "Everyone at the institute knows about it, and some of the students sometimes talk about the teachers they'd like to see fall into the ravine."

Then they stopped their horses as Doc said,

Doc: "Great Scott! Then she was _supposed_ to over in that wagon. And now, I may have seriously altered history."

Johnny: "Oh, come on, Doc. So what if they don't name a ravine after Clara? Big deal, right? Let's just get the Delorean fixed up so we can get back home."

Doc: "I wish I'd never invented that infernal time machine. It's caused nothing, but disaster."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4: The Porkbelly Festival

**A/N Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test, or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 4: The Porkbelly Festival

The next day, Doc and the teens were getting the Delorean ready for the trip back to 1985, and they had built a model of the spur to demonstrate the plan. Johnny was testing out the walkie-talkies to make sure they were working saying,

Johnny: "Guys, this is Johnny. Do you read me? Over."

Mary: "Loud and clear, Johnny."

Johnny: "All right, these things still work."

Doc: "All right, kids. Once more, let's go over the entire plan and layout. I apologize for the crudity of this model."

Johnny: "Yeah, Doc, we know. It's not to scale, or paint."

Mary: "It still looks good though."

Doc: "All right. Tomorrow night, Sunday, we load the Delorean onto the tracks here on the spur, right by the old abandoned silver mine." (Puts Delorean model on starting point)

Susan: "The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line three miles out to Clay- Shonash Ravine."

Mary: "The train will leave the station on Monday morning at 8:00. We'll stop it at the switch track, uncouple the cars from the tender, and throw the switch track."

Doc: "From there, we will hijack- _borrow_ the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to our calculations, we'll hit 88 miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine. At which point, we'll be instantaneously transported back to 1985, and coast safely across the completed bridge."

Johnny: "Whoa, wait, what's this suppose to mean?" (Points at model windmill with sign) "'Point of no return'?"

Mary: "That will be known as our fail-safe point, Johnny."

Susan: "Up until there, we still have enough time to stop the locomotive before it plunges into the ravine."

Doc: "That's right, and once we past this windmill, Johnny, it's the future or bust."

Then Doc puts the model train on the tracks near the model train station, and gives two plugs to the twins saying,

Doc: "Mary, you connect this to the positive terminal. Susan, you connect this to the negative."

After they plugged them into the terminals, they said,

Mary: "Okay, Doc, all set."

Susan: "Start the train."

Then Doc pulls a switch that made the model train start going across the train tracks while saying,

Doc: "Train pulling out of the station! Coming at the switch track! Stop at the switch track! Throw switch! Pull up to the Delorean! Pushing the Delorean up to 88 miles per hour!"

Then as the model Delorean and train were about to fall off, Mary catches the model Delorean while the model train falls on to some sandbags, and she says,

Mary: "And there you have it. We're back in 1985."

But then someone knocks at the door of Doc's shop, Doc looks to see who it was, and he hears Clara calling for him.

Doc: "It's Clara! Quick! Cover the Delorean!"

They use a huge sheet to cover the Delorean, and then Clara comes in the shop with a case while Mary was hiding the model Delorean behind her back.

Clara: "Hello."

Doc: "Why, hello. This is quite a surprise."

Clara: "Well, I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

Doc: "Oh, no, no. We were just doing a little model railroading."

Clara: "Oh. Emmett, when my bags were thrown from the wagon, my telescope was damaged, and since you mentioned an interest in science, I thought you might be able to repair it for me. I would pay you, of course."

Doc: "Oh, no, no, no. I wouldn't think of charging you for this. Let's have a look at it."

Doc opens the case, takes out the telescope, and looks through it while Clara says,

Clara: "I think the lens may be out of alignment, because if you move it this way, the image is all fuzzy, see? And if you turn it the other way, then…"

Doc: "Everything becomes…" (Looks into Clara's eyes) "clear."

They spent a moment staring at each other's eyes until the teens cleared their throats which made them stop staring, and Doc says,

Doc: "I could repair it right away, and have it for you tonight."

Clara: "Oh, tonight's the town festival. I wouldn't dream of having you work on my telescope during such an important occasion. You are planning on attending, aren't you?"

Susan: "Well, actually, Ms. Clayton-"

Doc: "Yes, yes. Of course. The festival."

Clara: "Well, in that case, I'll see you this evening at the festival, Emmett. Children."

Mary and Susan: "Ms. Clayton."

Johnny: "Ma'am."

Clara: "Thank you for taking care of my telescope."

Doc: "You're quite welcome."

Then Clara leaves the shop, and Johnny and his sisters walk to the back of the shop while Doc was staring out the door, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Should we be worried about Doc? I mean, ever since he saved Clara, he keeps making goo-goo eyes at her, and wanting to spend time with her."

Susan: "Yeah, that does appear to be a bit of a setback."

Johnny: "You think, Doc's gonna want to stay here with Clara instead of going home with us?"

Mary: "He might, but Doc should remember that we all belong in 1985, and not here. We'll just have to wait and see."

A few hours later, it was time for the festival to begin. Doc and the teens were there while Doc and Johnny were in suits, Mary was in a yellow dress and Susan was in a blue dress. The Mayor was at the clockworks for the clock tower with a crowd of people surrounding it, and he says,

Mayor Hubert: "Ladies and gentlemen, as mayor of Porkbelly, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of the Porkbelly County. May it stand for all time! Tell me when, gentlemen."

Crowd: "3… 2… 1… now!"

The mayor turns on the clock, the crowd starts cheering, and fireworks exploded in the sky.

Mayor Hubert: "Let the festivities begin!"

Then the crowd of people goes in different directions to enjoy the festivities, and Doc says,

Doc: "You know, kids, in a way, it's fitting that we're all here to witness this."

Johnny: "Yeah, but it's too bad we didn't bring the camera."

Then they see people getting their picture taken near the clock works, and decided to also have their picture taken there. Johnny stands by the clockworks with Mary on his right side, and Doc and Susan on his left, and Doc says,

Doc: "The only problem is, we'll never be able to show this to anybody."

Mary and Susan: "Smile, Doc."

Then the photographer takes their picture, and they go by the dance floor, where everyone there was square-dancing and playing music.

Doc: "What great music."

Mary: "Yeah. It's got a beat, and you can dance to it."

Johnny: "Yeah. What is this called again?"

Susan: "Square dancing, Johnny."

Johnny: "Oh."

Then Johnny turns his attention to a salesman making announcements about a Colt Peacemaker, and getting people to step up and test their shooting skills. Then Doc sees Clara in a white dress making her way to the dance floor. Mary and Susan notice her as well, and they say,

Mary: "She looks nice, doesn't she, Doc?"

Doc: "Well, yes, I suppose she does."

Susan: "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

Doc: "Dance? Well, I… I don't know. I…"

Then Clara sees Doc, smiles at him and the twins say,

Susan: "She's looking at you, Doc. I think she'd be very interested in dancing with you."

Doc: "Uh- I, I-I, Uh…"

Mary: "Go on, don't be shy. Just walk up to her and ask her if she'd like to dance."

Doc: "I, Uh- Uh… All right." (Clears throat, walks to Clara, takes off hat) "Good Evening."

Clara: "Evening."

Doc: "You look very, nice."

Clara: "Thank you."

Then Doc looks at the twins, they give him more signs of encouragement, and he says,

Doc: "Would you like- Uh… Would you care to- to uh…?"

Clara: "I'd love to."

Then Doc puts hat back on, he and Clara walk on to the dance floor, and they start dancing. The salesman notices that Johnny was watching, and says,

Salesman: "Young man. How 'bout you, you want to give it a try?"

Johnny: "Yeah, I don't think so. Hey guys, this-… Where's Doc?"

The twins pointed at Doc square-dancing with Clara, and he says,

Johnny: "Whoa, Doc can dance?"

Mary: "Apparently. And he seems good at it."

Susan: "Who would've thought, huh?"

Salesman: (patting Johnny on the shoulder) "Son? Son! Hey!"

Johnny: "What? What?"

Salesman: "I just told you that even a baby can handle this weapon. Surely, you're not afraid to try something a baby could do!"

Johnny: "Hey! I'm not afraid of anything."

Salesman: "Well, come on, then. Let's just step up here like a man."

Johnny walks up to the shooting game with the salesman, and gives him a revolver while saying,

Salesman: "Now here, what you do is you just ease that hammer back there and squeeze off a round."

Johnny tries to hold the gun with two hands, but the salesman makes him hold it with one hand while saying,

Salesman: "No, no, no, no. Right on out there and be _real_ smooth. That's the way to do it."

And then Johnny accidentally fires a round, and the salesman says,

Salesman: "(Laughs) Oh, God."

Johnny: "Uh, hey, can I try it again?"

Salesman: "Yeah, go on."

Then Johnny shoots at all the targets that popped and hits all the bull's-eyes. Then he gives the gun back to the salesman, and he asks,

Salesman: "Just tell me one thing. Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

Johnny: "Uh, Wild Gunman."

Meanwhile, Buford and his thugs were coming to the entrance of the town on horses.

Thug 1: "Buford, you sure that blacksmith's gonna be at this here shindig?"

Buford: "Sure he's here. Everybody's here tonight."

Man: "You gentlemen will have to check your firearms if you want to join in on the festivities."

Buford: "Ha, Who's gonna make us, Tenderfoot, you?"

But then, another man on a horse, named Marshal Strickland, points a scatter gun at Buford with a boy on a horse beside him saying,

Marshal Strickland: "I am."

Buford: "Marshal Strickland. I didn't know you was back in town."

Marshal Strickland: "If you can't read the sign, Tannen, I presume you can read this."

Buford: "Pretty tough hombre when you're pointing a scatter gun at a man's back."

Marshal Strickland: "Just like you, Tannen, I take every advantage I can get. Now, you going to check your iron?"

Buford: "I was just joking with your deputy. Of course I'm gonna check my iron. We all were, weren't we boys?"

They gave their guns to the men at the entrance, and then one of them says,

Man: "Tannen. Your knife too."

Buford takes out his knife, throws it on to a table, and he says,

Buford: "Smile, Marshal. After all, this is a party."

Marshal Strickland: "Only party I'll be smiling at is the one that sees you at the end of a rope."

Then Buford and his thugs ride their horses to the festival, and Marshal Strickland talks to the boy beside him saying,

Marshal Strickland: "That's how you handle them, son. Never give em an inch, and maintain discipline at all times. Remember that word, discipline."

Boy: "I will, pa."

Back at the festival, Johnny and his sisters were at the food table, and they meet Seamus, Maggie, and William again.

Seamus: "I say, nice to see the three of you here. I see you've gotten yourself some nicer looking clothes, Mr. Eastwood, and that hat looks dashing."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, a lot of people didn't like how the other ones looked on me."

Mary: "So we helped him picked out some new ones."

Maggie: "Well, it really suits you, Mr. Eastwood. It's very becoming."

Johnny: "Thanks."

Susan: "Hey, how's William doing?"

Maggie: "Oh, he's doing fine. He's having a great time at the festival."

Then Johnny picks up the last piece of pie from a plate, and sees the word's "Frisbie's Pie's" in it.

Johnny: "Look. Frisbee. Awesome."

Then the teens go back to watching Doc square-dancing with Clara, and Seamus says,

Seamus: "What was the meaning of that?"

Maggie: "It was right in front of him."

Meanwhile, Buford and his thugs were about to go into the saloon, but one of the thugs saw Doc dancing with Clara.

Thug 3: "There he is, Buford!"

Buford: "Where?"

Thug 3: "There. Dancing with that piece of calico."

Thug 2: "What are you gonna do, boss?"

Then Buford takes out a small gun from his hat, and says,

Buford: "I figure if I bury this muzzle deep enough in his back, nobody will hear the shot."

Thug 1: "Careful, Buford, you ain't got but one bullet in that."

Buford: "I only need one."

Then he and thugs walk to the dance floor and when Doc and Clara danced their way to Buford, he sticks the small gun on to his back and said,

Buford: "I told you to watch your back, Smithy."

Doc: "Tannen. But you're early."

Buford: "It's a Derringer, Smithy. Small but effective. Last time I used it, the fella took two whole days to die. Bled to death inside. It was real, real painful. That means you'll be dead by about suppertime Monday."

Clara: "Excuse me. I don't know who you think you are, but we're dancing."

Buford: "Well, Looky what we have here. Ain't you gonna introduce me to the lady? I'd like a dance."

Doc: (Turns around) "I wouldn't give you the pleasure. You'll just have to go ahead and shoot."

Buford: (Sticks gun up to Doc throat) "All right."

Clara: "No, no. Emmett, I'll dance with him."

Buford: (Shoves Doc to thugs) "Boys, keep the blacksmith company while I get acquainted with the filly!"

Then Buford starts forcibly dancing with Clara while Doc tried to get out of the thugs' grips.

Clara: "I don't dance very well when my partner has a gun in his hand."

Buford: "Oh, you'll learn. You know, Smithy, maybe I'll just take my $80 worth out of her!"

Doc: "Tannen, leave her alone!"

Buford: "I bet there's something you can do that's worth $80."

Clara: "I believe you've underestimated me, mister."

Buford: "Oh, have I, now?"

Then Clara kicked Buford in the shin, he shoved her to the floor, which made Doc really furious, and it drew in attention to them. Even the teens saw what was happening.

Doc: (Grunting) "Stop it! Damn you, Tannen!"

Buford: "No. I damn you."

He points the gun at Doc, his thugs cleared the floor, and Doc braces for the bullet.

Buford: "I damn you, to hell!"

Mary and Susan: "Doc!"

Johnny grabs the pie plate and throws at Buford's hand as soon as he fired it, which re-directed the gunfire and shot Doc's hat off his head. Buford saw that it was Johnny that threw the plate, and said,

Buford: "You."

Johnny: "You need to chill out, Punk!"

Buford and his thugs were confused about what "chill out" meant, Doc helps Clara on to her feet while the twins walked over to them.

Buford: "Mighty strong words, runt. You man enough to back em up with more than just a pie plate?"

Johnny: "…You just leave them alone, Tannen."

Then starts to walk away, but then Buford says,

Buford: "What's wrong, dude? You yellow?"

Johnny stopped walking, and slowly turned around in anger, and Buford says,

Buford: "That's what I thought. A yellow-belly."

Johnny: (Walks a few steps toward Buford) "Nobody, calls me a yellow-belly… Mad Dog."

Buford: "That's it. Let's finish it. Right now!"

Thug 2: "Uh, not now, Buford. You forgot, Marshal's got our guns."

Buford: "Like I said, we'll finish this tomorrow."

Thug 3: "Tomorrow, we're robbing the Pine City stage."

Buford: "What about Monday? We doing anything Monday?"

Thug 1: "Uh, no. Monday'd be fine. You can kill him on Monday."

Buford: "I'll be back this way on Monday. We'll settle this then, right there, out in the street, in front of the Palace Saloon."

Johnny: "All right, fine. When? High noon?"

Buford: "Noon? I do my killing before breakfast. 7:00."

Johnny: "Better make that 8:00. I do my killing _after_ breakfast."

Then Johnny sees his sisters and Doc shaking their heads until Clara looks at them and they smile at her. Then Marshal Strickland comes walking on to the dance floor with his scatter gun saying,

Marshal Strickland: "All right now, break it up. What's all this about? You causing trouble here, Tannen?"

Buford: "No trouble, Marshal. Just a little personal matter between me and Eastwood. This don't concern the law."

Marshal Strickland: "Tonight everything concerns the law. Now break it up! Any brawlin' it's 15 days in the county jail. All right folks, come on, this is a party! Come on, let's have some fun!"

Then the Marshal leaves the dance floor, and the music and dancing resumed.

Buford: "8:00 Monday, runt. If you ain't here, I'll hunt you and shoot down like a duck."

Thug 2: "That's 'dog', Buford. Shoot him down like a down like a dog."

Buford: "Let's go, boys! Let these sissies have their party."

Then after Buford and his thugs left, Doc and the twins walked up to Johnny, and they say,

Susan: "Johnny, what were you thinking?"

Mary: "Why are you saying that you're going to settle things with Tannen?"

Johnny: "Hey, guys, chillax. There's nothing to worry about. We're gonna be gone on Monday at 8:00, remember?"

Doc: "Theoretically, yes. But what if the train's late?"

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Doc: "We'll discuss this later."

Johnny: "What? No, Doc, we're gonna discuss now."

Clara: "Thank you for your gallantry, Mr. Eastwood."

Johnny: "Oh, hey, no prob."

Clara: "Had you not interceded, Emmett might have been shot."

Doc: "Susan, Mary, _Clint_, I'm going to take Clara home."

Then Mary gives Doc his hat, and leaves with Clara.

Johnny: "Well, good night, Doc. Night, Ma'am."

Then a man walks up to Johnny while he was walking off the dance floor with Mary and Susan, and says,

Man: "You sure set him straight, Mr. Eastwood. I'm glad somebody finally got the gumption to stand up to that son of a bitch."

Then another man walks up to Johnny saying,

Man 2: "Your all right in my book, Mr. Eastwood. I'd like to buy a drink."

Johnny: "Hey, look, I don't want anything, okay? You guys don't need to buy me anything."

Then the salesman walks up to Johnny with a gun belt filled with ammunition, and a Colt Peacemaker.

Salesman: "Young Man. I'd like you to have this brand-new Colt Peacemaker and gun belt. Free of charge."

Johnny: (Takes gun belt) "Really? You're giving this thing to me for free?"

Salesman: "I want everyone to know that the gun that shot Buford Tannen was a Colt Peacemaker."

Johnny: "Hey, no prob. Thanks."

Salesman: "Of course, son, if you lose, I'm taking it back."

Then the men walked away, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Uh, yeah, so uh, thanks again."

Mary: "Well, at least now you've gotten yourself prepared for Monday."

Susan: "You're not really planning on actually using that thing, are you Johnny?"

Johnny: "Well, actually-"

And then Seamus comes walking up with his family, and he says,

Seamus: "You had him where you wanted him, Mr. Eastwood. You could have just walked away, and no one would've thought any less of you. All it would've been was words, hot air from a buffoon. But instead, you let him talk you into it. You let him talk you into playing his game, his way, by his rules."

Johnny: "Relax, Seamus, I know what I'm doing."

Mary: "We hope so."

Maggie: "He reminds me of poor Jonathan."

Seamus: "Me too."

Johnny: "Who?"

Seamus: "My brother."

Susan: "Wait, Seamus, you have a brother named Jonathan Test?"

Seamus: "_Had_ a brother."

Mary: "Oh. Sorry to hear that. What happened to him?"

Seamus: "Well, you see, Jonathan used to let men provoke him into fighting. He was worried that people would think of him as a coward if refused even a single fight. That's how he ended up stabbed in the stomach with a bowie knife in a saloon in Virginia City. He never considered the future, poor Jonathan, God rest his soul." (Walks away)

Maggie: "I sure hope that you are considering the future, Mr. Eastwood." (Walks away with William)

Johnny: "Sure I do. I think about it all the time. I wonder if that's what Doc's doing right now."

Mary: "Come on, Johnny. Let's head back to the shop."

Susan: "Yeah, it's been a long night for all of us."

Meanwhile, Doc and Clara were looking at the stars with the telescope that Doc repaired for Clara.

Clara: "And that crater in the middle northwest, the one that's out there all by itself like a star burst, that one's called Copernicus. Listen to me, I feel like I'm teaching school."

Doc: "No, please, continue the lesson. I never found lunar geography so fascinating. You're quite knowledgeable."

Clara: "When I was 11, I had diphtheria. I was quarantined for three months. So my father brought this telescope and put it next to my bed so I could see everything out the window. Emmett, do you think we'll ever be able to travel to the moon the way we travel across the country on trains?"

Doc: "Definitely. Although not for another 84 years, and not on trains. We'll have space vehicles, capsules sent aloft on rockets, devices that create giant explosions, explosions so powerful that they-"

Clara: "They break the pull of the Earth's gravity, and send the projectile through outer space. Emmett, I read that book too. You're quoting Jules Verne, 'From the Earth to the Moon'."

Doc: "You've read Jules Verne?"

Clara: "I adore Jules Verne."

Doc: "So do I. 'Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea'. My absolute favorite. The first time I read that, when I was a little boy, I wanted to meet Captain Nemo."

Clara: (Giggles) "Emmett, you couldn't have read that when you were a little boy. It was only first published ten years ago."

Doc: "Oh, yes, well, I meant, it made me feel like a boy. I never met a woman who liked Jules Verne like you before."

Clara: "I never ever met a man like you before."

Then their heads drew in closer to each other until their lips came into contact that night.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5: Doc's Decision for Clara

**A/N Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test, or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 5: Doc's decision for Clara

The following morning, the twins had woken up in Doc's shop, gotten into their 1885 street clothes, and started eating breakfast that was made by Doc's breakfast making inventions. Johnny also wakes up in his street 1885 clothes, and sees his sisters eating breakfast, except Doc.

Johnny: "Hey, good morning."

Mary and Susan: "Morning, Johnny."

Johnny: "Um, where's Doc?"

Mary: "If we had to guess, he probably spent the night at Clara's place."

Susan: "He should be on his way over here right now."

Johnny: "Well, I hope he knows what he's doing."

Then Johnny sees the gun he got from the salesman at the festival last night, and straps it around his waist without his sisters noticing, and eats breakfast with them. Then, after they ate, they went start walking around the town while some of the locals were saying good morning to Johnny, and wishing him good luck for tomorrow. Even a tailor walked up to the teens, and offered Johnny a suit for tomorrow, but he refused, and the tailor left. Then the teens see Doc in his 1885 street clothes and that he was sniffing a flower that he got from Clara. They walked toward him, and said,

Susan: "Hey, Doc."

Mary: "What's up?"

Doc: "Oh, hey, kids."

Johnny: "What are you doing?"

Doc: "Oh, nothing. I'm just out enjoying the morning air. It's really lovely here in the morning, don't you all think so?"

Mary: "Yeah, it sure is, Doc."

Susan: "But we need to get the Delorean loaded and head to the-"

Johnny: "Hey, guys, look! It's the tombstone."

They see a tombstone that was on display outside a shop, and it was the same tombstone that was on the picture of Doc's grave, and Mary says,

Mary: "Wait a sec. Johnny, do you still have that picture with you?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah." (Takes out picture) "Here."

Mary takes the picture, the twins look at it, and says,

Mary: "(Gasps) Doc's name has vanished."

Johnny: "Great! That means that we're all going back to the future tomorrow in one piece. We've got nothing to worry about. Everything is being erased."

Mary: "But Johnny, Doc's name was the only thing that's been erased." (Gives picture back to Johnny)

Susan: "Both the tombstone, and the date are still on that picture. That doesn't make sense."

Doc: "We now know that the photograph represents what will happen if the events of today continue to run their course into tomorrow."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Then the tailor shows up again, and starts measuring Johnny.

Tailor: "Excuse me, Mr. Eastwood. I just need to check your measurement."

Johnny: "Hey, buddy, I already told you, I don't wanna buy a suit."

Tailor: "(Chuckles) No, this is for your coffin."

Johnny: "My coffin?"

Tailor: "Well, the odds are running two-to-one against you. Might as well be prepared." (Walks away)

Doc: "So, it may not be my name that's supposed to end up on this tombstone, Johnny. It may be yours."

Johnny: "(Breaths heavily) Great Scott!"

Doc: "I know. Didn't see that coming either."

Then they start walking down the street, and Doc and the twins noticed the gun belt that Johnny was wearing, and said,

Doc: "Johnny, why are you wearing that gun?"

Susan: "Are you seriously planning on going up against Tannen tomorrow?"

Johnny: "Guys, tomorrow, I plan on going back to the future with all of you, okay? But if Buford Tannen comes around looking for trouble tomorrow, I'll be ready. You all heard what that jerk called me last night."

Mary: "Johnny, you can't keep losing your temper all the time just because someone calls you a yellow-belly, or a chicken, okay?"

Susan: "That's what usually keeps getting you into trouble."

Doc: "And that's exactly what causes you to get into that accident in the future."

Then they all stopped walking, the teens faced Doc, and said,

Johnny: "What did you say? What about my future?"

Doc: "I can't tell you. It might make things worse."

Johnny: "Make things worse?"

Susan: "Doc, Johnny just saved your life by throwing a pie plate at Tannen so that you wouldn't get shot by him, and we came all this way to 1885 to warn you about him."

Mary: "Not to mention the fact that we all told you what happens to _you_ in the future more than once, Doc, and your future always turned out fine in the end because of us. So the least you can do for all of us is telling what happens to our little brother in the future."

Johnny: "Yeah, you owe us, Doc! So tell us, what is wrong with my future?"

Doc: "Kids, we all have to make decisions that affect the course of our lives. You've all gotta do what you've gotta do, and I've gotta do what I've gotta do."

Then Doc walks away from the teens, and then Johnny talks to his sisters saying,

Johnny: "(Groans) Can you believe this guy? And after everything we've done for him too."

Mary: "(Sighs) Forget it, Johnny. Let's just get the Delorean loaded up."

Then the teens head back to the shop to get the Delorean ready. A few hours later, Doc and the teens were about to unload the Delorean on to railroad tracks near the old abandoned Silver Mine, and Doc walks up to the teens, and says,

Doc: "Johnny, Mary, Susan."

Johnny: "What's up?"

Doc: "I've made a decision."

Mary: "About what?"

Doc: "I'm not going with all of you, tomorrow. I'm staying here."

Johnny: "What? Staying here? What do you mean?"

Susan: "This wouldn't have anything to do with…?"

Doc: "There's no point in denying it. I'm in love with Clara."

Johnny: "Aw, man."

Mary: "Doc, we do not belong in 1885, okay? Neither one of us. We belong in 1985. You of all people should know that."

Susan: "You know, we were hoping that you'd still remember that up until now, but apparently you don't."

Johnny: "Yeah, you could still be the one that gets shot tomorrow." (Takes out picture) "This tombstone could still be in your future, Doc."

Doc: (Takes picture from Johnny) "Kids, the future isn't written. It can be changed. You all know that. Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I have to lead my life according to what I believe is right, in my heart."

Johnny: "Doc, we get that, but you're a scientist. Just like how Susan and Mary are scientists."

Mary: "So you tell us. What's the right thing to do, up here, in your brain?"

Doc: "…You're right, kids."

Doc gives the picture back to Johnny, pulls a lever, and the Delorean rolls on to the railroad tracks.

Susan: "All right, it worked perfectly."

Mary: "It's all set and ready for the future."

Doc: "But I've at least got to tell her good-bye."

Johnny: "What? Doc, think about what you're saying."

Susan: "Yeah, what're you gonna do? Tell her that you have to go back to the future?"

Mary: "She's won't be able to understand that, Doc. Hell, we're right here with you, and even _we_ don't understand it."

Johnny: "Look, Doc, I… Maybe… I don't know, why don't we just bring Clara with us?"

Doc: "To the future?"

Johnny: "Yeah, it'd be perfect. You wouldn't have to say good-bye to her, she wouldn't have to miss you, and, you two can live a happy life together in 1985, and… And…"

Doc: (Shakes head) "Johnny, you and your sisters have reminded me. I'm a scientist, so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you kids about disrupting the continuum for your own personal benefits. Therefore, I must do no less. We shall proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1985, we will destroy this infernal machine. Traveling through time has become much too painful."

Then, a few minutes later, the teens were fast asleep near a campfire, and unbeknownst to any of them, Doc goes to Clara's house on a horse. He knocks on the door, and says,

Doc: "It's Emmett, Clara."

Clara: (Opens door) "Oh! Emmett, I- Won't you come in?"

Doc: "No, I better not."

Clara: "What's wrong?"

Doc: "I've come to say good-bye."

Clara: "Good-bye? Well, where are you going?"

Doc: "I'm going away, and, well, I'm afraid I'll never see you again."

Clara: "Emmett…"

Doc: "Clara, I want you to know that I care about you deeply, but I realize that I don't belong here, and I have to go back where I came from."

Clara: "And where might that be?"

Doc: "I can't tell you."

Clara: "Well, then wherever you're going, take me with you."

Doc: "I can't, Clara. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but just believe me when I tell you that I'll never forget you, and that I love you."

Clara: "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Doc: "Clara, I don't think that there's any way that you _can_ understand it."

Clara: "Please, Emmett. Please, if you sincerely do love me, then tell me the truth."

Doc: "…All right, then. I am from the future. I came here in a time machine that _I_ invented, and tomorrow, I have to go back to the year 1985."

Clara: "(Sighs) Yes, Emmett. I do understand. I understand that, because you know I'm partial to the writings of Jules Verne, you concocted those mendacities to take advantage of me!" (Slaps Doc) "Oh, I've heard some whoppers in my day, but the fact that you'd expect me to entertain a notion like that, is so insulting and degrading! All you had to say was that you don't love me and you don't want to see me anymore. That at least would have been respectful!" (Slams door)

Doc: "But that's not the truth!"

But it was no use. Doc had broken her heart, and broken his own in the process. And so, he takes one last sniff of the flower he got from Clara, places it on her window, and leaves her while she was crying on her bed. A few minutes later, Doc had made it to the saloon, walked inside, and goes to the counter where the bartender was, and he says,

Bartender: "Emmett. What can I get you, the usual?"

Doc: "No, Chester, I'm gonna need something a lot stronger than that tonight."

Bartender: "Sarsaparilla."

Doc: "Whiskey, Chester."

Bartender: "Whiskey? Emmett, are you sure? You know what happened to you on the fourth of July."

Doc: "Whiskey."

Bartender: "Okay. I ain't your papa. I just don't wanna see you do the wrong thing." (Pours a cup of whiskey)

Doc: "And you can leave the bottle here."

Than a barbwire salesman man was noticing the look on Doc's face, and said,

Barbwire Salesman: "It's a woman, right?… I knew it! I have seen that look on a man's face a thousand times all across the country. All I can tell you, friend, is you'll get over her."

Doc: "Nope. Clara was one in a million, one in a billion, one in a googolplex. The woman of my dreams, and I lost her for all time."

Barbwire Salesman: "Well, I can assure you, sir, there are other women. Why, if peddling this barbed wire all across the country has taught me one thing, is that you never know what the future might bring."

Doc: "The future. Oh, I can tell you about the future."

The following morning, Johnny had woken up near the campfire, and said,

Johnny: "(Yawns) Hey, Doc, do you know what time it is?"

But when Johnny looked around, he notices that Doc was gone. Then he tries shaking his sisters awake, and says,

Johnny: "Mary, Susan! Wake up, wake up!"

Susan: "(Groans) Okay, Johnny, we're awake."

Mary: "What's the matter?"

Johnny: "He's gone. Doc's gone!"

Then they quickly sat up, and said,

Mary and Susan: "What?"

Johnny: "I think he's done it. He went off to say good-bye to Clara."

Then Mary and Susan get up from the ground, they see that Doc was no where to be found, and said,

Susan: "Oh, I don't believe this!"

Mary: "Let's head back to town. Maybe we'll be able to find him there."

Johnny: (Takes out picture) "Yeah, hopefully _we_ find him before a certain 'Mad Dog' does."

Then the teens get on their horses, and ride them into town. Meanwhile, Buford was waking his thugs up near a lake, and says,

Buford: "Get up! I got me a runt to kill!"

Thug 3: "It's still early, boss. What's your hurry?"

Buford: "I'm hungry."

Back at the saloon, Doc was telling people in the saloon about the future while still holding the small cup of whiskey.

Doc: "And in the future, we don't need horses. We have motorized carriages called automobiles."

The three old men sitting at the table laughed, and said,

Old man 3: "If everyone's got one of these auto-whatsits, does anybody walk or run anymore?"

Doc: "Of course we run, but for recreation, for fun."

Old man 3: "Run for fun? What the hell kind of fun is that?"

The old men laughed again, and Doc looked away from them while still holding the cup.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: Showdown Against Tannen

**A/N Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test, or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 6: Showdown Against Tannen

The teens had made it to Doc's shop, and went inside it to find him, but couldn't. So then they head towards the saloon to find Doc.

Old man 2: "How much has he had?"

Bartender: "None. That's the first one. He hasn't touched it yet. He just likes to hold it."

Then the teens enter the saloon and walked towards Doc saying,

Johnny: "Doc! Have you lost your mind?"

Mary: "What are you doing here?"

Doc: "I've lost her, kids. There's nothing left for me here."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, that's exactly why you have to come back with us."

Doc: "Where?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Back to the future!"

Doc: "…Right. Let's get going!" (Puts cup on counter) "Gentlemen, excuse me, but my friends and I have to catch a train."

Old man 1: "Here's to you, blacksmith! (Laughs)"

Old man 3: "And to the future."

Old man 2: "Amen."

Doc: (Picks up cup) "Amen!" (Drinks cup)

Bartender: "Emmett, no!"

Mary and Susan: "Huh?"

But it was too late. Doc had already drunk the whole cup of whiskey. Then he puts the cup back on the counter, and stands motionless.

Johnny: "Doc?"

And then Doc suddenly collapsed on to the floor, and was unconscious.

Johnny: "Whoa! Didn't see that coming."

Johnny rolled Doc on to his back, and said,

Johnny: "Doc? Doc! What's wrong with you? Come on, wake up!"

Susan: "How many did he have?"

Bartender: "Just the one?"

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Just the one?"

Mary: "Well, there's a guy that can't hold his liquor."

Johnny: "Bartender, get us some coffee. Black."

Bartender: "Joey, coffee!"

Then they hear a bell ringing, they looked outside, and saw the clockworks showing that it was now 7:45 AM. Meanwhile, Clara was at the Train Station while wearing a purple dress.

Clara: "How far does the 8:00 train go?"

Man: "San Francisco's the end of the line."

Clara: "I'll take a one-way ticket."

Back at the saloon, Johnny was trying to force-feed Doc a cup of coffee to wake him up, but no effect.

Bartender: "If y'all want to sober him up in a hurry, you're gonna have to use something a lot stronger than coffee."

Mary: "Well, what do you suggest?"

Bartender: "Joey! Let's make some Wake-Up Juice."

Then the Bartender and Joey start pouring and mixing different drinks in a cup, and he says,

Bartender: "In about ten minutes, he is gonna as sober as a priest on Sunday."

The twins looked out the window, and the clockworks showed that it was now 7:49.

Mary: "Ten minutes?"

Susan: "Oh, why do we always have to cut these things so damn close?"

Bartender: "Here, stick this clothespin on his nose." (Gives clothespin to Susan) "Also, put this here funnel inside his mouth." (Gives funnel to Mary)

Susan puts the clothespin on Doc's nose, Mary puts the funnel in Doc's mouth, and Bartender gives the cup of Wake-Up Juice to Johnny, and says,

Bartender: "Now, go ahead, and pour it on down his gullet. Oh, and stand back."

Johnny starts pouring the Wake-Up Juice into the funnel, which went straight down Doc throat. Suddenly, Doc opened his eyes, and runs out of the saloon screaming, and then he dunks himself in a tub full of water. The teens and bartender come out of the saloon, pulled Doc out of the water, and said,

Mary: "No good, he's still out."

Susan: "What was that all about just now?"

Bartender: "Oh, that? That was just a reflex action. It's gonna take a few more minutes for the stuff to really clear up his head."

Johnny: "Perfect."

Then they dragged Doc back inside the saloon. Meanwhile, the train had just arrived at the Train Station, and Clara was ready to get in it. Back at the saloon, Seamus had just arrived in it, he sees the teens trying to wake their friend, and the bartender says,

Bartender: "Seamus! Wouldn't expect to see you here this morning."

Seamus: "Neither would I. But something inside me told me that I should be here. Like my future had something to do with it."

Bartender: "He'll come around in a minute."

Mary: "Come on, Doc, Wake up. Wake up, Doc."

Susan: "We really don't have time for this, Doc. Wake up."

Johnny: "Doc, let's go, come on, you gotta wake up."

But then, Buford and his thugs arrived at the side left of the saloon, and Buford shouts,

Buford: "Are you in there, Eastwood? It's 8:00, and I'm calling you out!"

Johnny looks at the clockworks, and it was only 7:55. Johnny walks to the middle of the saloon to where he could see Buford out the window, and says,

Johnny: "What are you talking about? It's not 8:00 yet!"

Buford: "It is by my watch. Let's settle this once and for all, runt! Or ain't you got the gumption?"

Johnny takes out the picture, and sees the name Clint Eastwood filling in on the tombstone on the picture.

Johnny: "Oh, this is bad. Uh…" (Puts picture in pocket) "Look, I really do not have time for this today. I'm just gonna have to forfeit."

Buford: "Forfeit? Wh- What's that mean?"

Thug 2: "Um, it means you win without a fight."

Buford: "Without shootin'? He can't do- You can't do that! You know what I think? I think you ain't nothin' but a gutless, yellow turd, and I'm giving you to the count of ten to come out here and prove I'm wrong! One… Two…"

Johnny: "(Groans, walks to Mary and Susan) Great. Now what?"

Susan: "That's for you to decide, little brother."

Mary: "We can't decide this one for you, Johnny. It's all up to you."

Old man 1: "You better get out there, son. I got 20 dollars gold betting on you, so don't let me down!"

Buford: "Three…"

Old man 2: "I got 30 dollars gold bet agin ya, so don't let _me_ down!"

Johnny: "But I can't go out there and face him. My friend and my sisters here have a train to catch so that we can get back home where we belong, and if we don't catch that train, we won't get back home, and then we'll be stuck here forever, but we can't leave yet because he's still out of it, and why won't you wake up already, Doc?"

Buford: "Four…"

Old Man 3: "You better just face up to it, son. Cause, if you don't go out there-"

Johnny: "What?"

Buford: "Five…"

Johnny: (Walks to counter) "What's the worst thing that can happen if I don't go out there?"

Man: "You're a coward."

Buford: "Six…"

Man: "And you'll be branded a coward for the rest of your days."

Old man 3: "Everybody everywhere will say Clint Eastwood is the biggest yellow-belly in the West."

Buford: "Seven…"

Then a guy slides a revolver down the counter toward Johnny, he catches it with a very tight grip

Buford: "Eight…"

Johnny slowly raises his head, and looks at Seamus and says,

Johnny: "I already have a gun."

Buford: "Nine… Ten!"

Johnny looks out the window where Buford was as he says,

Buford: "You hear me, runt? I said, that's ten, you gutless, yellow pie-slinger!"

Then Johnny looks at Seamus, let's go of the revolver on the counter, and says,

Johnny: "Who cares?"

Seamus nods at his comment, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "People can call me a coward all they want and I won't even care at all!"

Then Mary and Susan smiled, walked to their little brother, and say,

Mary: "All right," (Pats Johnny's shoulder) "way to go, Johnny."

Susan: "It's about time that you came through."

Johnny: "Yeah, well, I certainly learned my lesson."

Suddenly, Doc stood up while holding his head in pain, and teens walked to him saying,

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Doc!"

Susan: "Finally, you're awake."

Mary: "How you feeling, Doc? You all right?"

Doc: "I think so. Whoa! What a headache."

Johnny: "Hey, do you guys have a backdoor to this place?"

Bartender: "Yeah, it's in the back."

Mary: "Great, let's get outta here."

Buford: "Are you comin' out here, or do I have to come in there after you?"

Doc and the teens come out the back door, and Doc says,

Doc: "The thing I really miss here is Tylenol."

But then one of Buford's thugs spotted them trying to escape through the back. They start shooting at them, Doc and the twins ducked behind some barrels while Johnny takes cover in a shed that was next to the saloon and accidentally knocks a firebox door off a stove during the gunfire. They stopped shooting, and said,

Thug 3: "Reach, blacksmith!"

Doc and the twins slowly got up from the barrels with their hands in the air. Meanwhile, the train was leaving the station, and Clara was sitting in a seat that was in front of the barbwire salesman that Doc talked to last night.

Barbwire Salesman: "Yes, sir, that poor fella last night had the worst case of broken heart I have ever seen. When he said he didn't know how he couldn't live the rest of his life knowing how much hurt he caused that little girl, well, I really felt for him. I did. Right here."

Back at town, Johnny looks out the window from the shed he was in, and sees Doc, Mary and Susan being held hostages by Buford and his thugs.

Buford: "Listen up, Eastwood! I aim to shoot somebody today, and I prefer to be you, but if you're just too damn yellow, I guess it'll just have to be your blacksmith friend."

Doc: "Forget about me, Johnny, and get out of here with Susan and Mary while you have the chance!"

Then Buford takes out a pocket watch, and says,

Buford: "You got one minute to decide. You hear me, runt? One minute!"

Johnny: "Darn it. Now what? Hmm…"

Meanwhile inside the train, the barbwire salesman was still talking about the chat he had with Doc.

Barbwire Salesman: "I've never seen a man so broken up over a woman. What'd he say her name was? Cara? Sara?"

Man: "Clara?"

Barbwire Salesman: "Clara!"

Then Clara realizes that he was talking about Doc being so heartbroken because of what happened between them last night. She turns around from her seat, and says,

Clara: "Excuse me."

Barbwire Salesman: "Ma'am?"

Clara: "But was this man tall, with great big, brown, puppy-dog eyes and long, silvery, flowing hair?"

Barbwire Salesman: "You know him."

Clara: "(Gasps) Emmett!"

Then Clara pulls the emergency brake in the train car, which made the whole train stop, and then she gets out of the train, and starts running all the way to town to find Doc. Back at the town,

Buford: "Time's up, runt!"

Then Buford takes out his gun, his thugs move next to the saloon while holding Mary and Susan, and Buford says,

Buford: "Prepare to meet your maker, blacksmith."

Just before he was about to pull the trigger, Johnny comes out of the shed, and says,

Johnny: "Tannen! I'm right here!"

Then Buford sees Johnny walking to the middle of the street, he takes a few steps backwards in the middle of the street, and puts the gun back in his belt. Buford's thugs grabbed Doc, and pulled him along with the twins. Seamus also came out of the saloon to see what happens. Then, Johnny and Buford were in a standoff, both of them had their hands next to their guns, waiting for the other to make a move, and Buford says,

Buford: "Draw!"

Johnny: "No!"

Johnny took off his gun belt, and dropped it on to the ground, and the twins say,

Mary: (Whispering) "What does he think he's doing?

Susan: (Whispering) "Is he crazy?"

Johnny: "Just thought we could settle this like men."

Buford: "You thought wrong, dude."

Then Buford quickly took out his gun, shoots at Johnny, and he falls over on the ground. The twins ran a few steps out in the street, and shouted,

Mary and Susan: "JOHNNY!"

Then tears started coming out of their eyes, and Doc hugs them for comfort. Then Buford walks toward Johnny's body and he got close to him, he saw Johnny making small signs of movement, he cocks the gun, but Johnny suddenly kicked it out of his hand. Mary, Susan, Doc, Seamus, and everyone was surprised to see that Johnny was still alive.

Mary: "He's still alive!"

Susan: "But how?"

Johnny stands up in front of Buford, he tried to punch Johnny in the gut, but Buford screams in pain when he did. Johnny moves his poncho to show that he had the firebox door strapped around him, which was how he was able to survive.

Mary and Susan: "Bullet-proof vest!"

He takes it off, Buford tries to hit him again, but Johnny whacks him in the head with the firebox door, and knocked him to the ground. He drops the firebox door, Buford gets up from the floor, Johnny hits him a left hook, and then a right hook. Buford tries to punch him, but Johnny quickly hits him again with another right hook, and he had run into the tombstone that was on the picture, and broke it in half. Then Buford stands up, and Johnny finishes him off with a left hook, which made him fall head-first into a wagon full of manure. Then some deputies on horses started arriving at the scene, and Buford thugs say,

Thug 2: "You know what I think?"

Thug 1: "No."

Thug 2: "I think Buford's going to jail."

Thug 3: "Right."

They tried to run away, but Mary, Susan and Doc tripped them when they did, and they still tried to escape. Then when the deputies got to the wagon of manure Buford was in, one of them says,

Deputy: "Get him out of that shit." (Sees thugs running away) "Get em!"

Two of them rode their horses after Buford's thugs, Buford is taken out of the wagon, and the deputy says,

Deputy: "Buford Tannen, you're under arrest for robbing the Pine City Stage. You got anything to say?"

Buford: (Spits out manure) "I hate manure."

Doc and the twins ran to Johnny, they hugged for a few seconds and say,

Mary: "You were pretty amazing, Johnny."

Susan: "Yeah. Nice work, little brother."

Doc: "That was real clever of you, improvising a bullet-proof vest like that."

Johnny: "I learned from the best."

Doc: "Heh." (Sees broken tombstone) "Look!"

They looked at the broken tombstone, Johnny takes out the picture, and sees that the tombstone was gone.

Johnny: "Oh yeah!"

Then they heard a train whistle, and they immediately remembered the plan they had to get back to the future.

Mary and Susan: "The train!"

Johnny: "Can we make it?" (Puts picture in pocket)

Doc: "We'll have to cut em off at Coyote Pass."

Then Johnny gets on a horse with Mary behind him, and Doc gets on a horse with Susan behind. Then a little boy with Johnny's gun belt walks up to them, and says,

Boy: "Hey, Mister. Mr. Eastwood. Here's your gun, Mister."

Johnny: (Takes gun belt) "Thanks."

Then Johnny sees Seamus, and says,

Johnny: "Hey, Seamus, catch." (Tosses gun belt to Seamus) "It's worth $12, never been used."

Seamus: "Maybe I will trade it for a new hat."

Johnny: "Yeah, you do that. Laters!"

Mary: "See ya!"

Susan: "And take care of that baby!"

Then they all ride away on their horses as he says,

Seamus: "I will!"

Then while they were on their way to the train, Clara arrived in the town, and ran inside Doc's shop to find him, but couldn't. Then she finds the model of the Delorean, and the model of the spur, and got an idea of where he could be.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7: Riding the Train Back to 1985

**A/N Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test, or Back to the Future.**

Chapter 7: Riding the Train Back to 1985

Doc and the teens were riding on horses across a field, and on to the railroad tracks to get to the train. Doc and Susan were closing in on it while Johnny and Mary were right behind them. When they got close enough, Doc reached his hand out, and grabbed the handle on the train, climbed on, and pulled Susan on to the train. Johnny and Mary were getting closer to the train, and Doc says,

Doc: "Come on, Johnny!"

Johnny: "Hyah!"

Then Johnny reached out his hand, Doc grabs him, and pulls on the train, then he tries to pull in Mary, but she slipped on the horse, and nearly fell overboard. Doc manages to pull her in, and says,

Mary: "Okay, that was too close for comfort."

Doc: "Yes, well, up we go, kids!"

Meanwhile, Clara had gotten on a horse from Doc's shop, and rides it to find Doc. Back at the train, Doc and the teens were moving from car to car to get to the locomotive. Doc jumps in the air, and on to a car filled with logs, turns around, and says,

Doc: "Come on, kids!"

They also jump in the air while screaming, and landed on the logs.

Doc: "Come on, let's go!"

They managed to navigate across the logs, and made it to back of the tender.

Doc: "Masks on."

They all wrapped their bandanas around their faces like masks, climbed on to the tender, navigated across it, and got inside the locomotive. Doc takes out a revolver, aims at the engineer, and says,

Doc: "Reach!"

Engineer: "Is this a holdup?"

They looked at each other for a second and said,

Mary and Susan: "It's a science experiment."

Doc: "Stop the train just before you hit the switch track up ahead."

When they were nearing the switch track, the engineer stops the train, and is forced off the train. Johnny gets out of the train, pulls the switch to switch the tracks, and says,

Johnny: "Got it!"

Doc: "Uncouple the cars from the tender!"

The engineer does so, and Doc gets the train going again as Johnny climbs back on board the locomotive and they put their bandanas back around their necks. Then Doc pulls the rope that makes the whistle blow, and says,

Doc: "I've wanted to do that my all life!"

Then, a few minutes later, they stopped the train near the Delorean, and got off the train. Doc, Mary and Susan were installing tires on the front of the locomotive, and Johnny takes out three logs from the Delorean, and says,

Johnny: "What are these things anyway?"

Mary: "Our own version of Presto logs. Compressed wood with anthracite dust chemically treated to burn hotter and longer."

Susan: "This is what we're gonna use so that the train will be able to go fast enough."

Doc: "These three in the furnace will ignite sequentially, make the fire burn hotter, get up the boiler pressure, and make the train go faster."

Meanwhile, Clara had managed to find the stranded train, hears the locomotive's whistle blowing, and rides the horse down the railroad tracks to find it, and Doc. Back at the Locomotive, Mary and Susan were back to wearing their usual clothes and lab coats while Johnny was still in his 1885 outfit. Johnny was in the driver seat of the Delorean, Mary and Susan were both in the passenger seat, and Doc was in the locomotive. Mary talks into the walkie-talkie saying,

Mary: "We're ready to go, Doc." (Closes Door to Delorean)

Doc blows the whistle, and gets the locomotive going again as the Delorean was being pushed by it. When it was started gaining more speed, Doc talks to the walkie-talkie saying,

Doc: "Kids, are the time circuits on?"

Johnny turns the switch to turn on the time circuits, and Mary says,

Mary: "All set."

Doc: "Input the destination time; October 27th, 1985, 11:00 AM."

Susan types in the date, and Mary says,

Mary: "It's done. We're moving at a steady 25 miles per hour, Doc."

Doc: "I'm throwing in the Presto logs!"

Doc throws in the three Presto logs in the order of green, yellow, and red, and talks into the walkie-talkie saying,

Doc: "Kids, the new gauge on the dashboard will tell us the boiler temperature. It's color-coded to indicate when each log will fire. Green, yellow, and red. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration. Hopefully we'll hit 88 miles per hour before the needle gets much past 2000."

Johnny: "Why? What's gonna happen if we go over 2000?"

Susan: "The whole boiler will explode."

Johnny: "Say wha?"

Then, unbeknownst to any of them, Clara was getting closer to the locomotive. When she got close enough, she reached out and grabbed on to the handle on the tender just as the green log had fired and made the locomotive go faster.

Mary: "Doc, we just hit 35 miles per hour!"

Doc: "Okay, kids, I'm coming aboard!"

Then Clara climbs to the top of the tender, sees Doc climbing out of the locomotive, and tried calling out to him, but Doc couldn't hear her due to the noise the train was making. Then Clara tries navigating across the tender as Doc was trying to navigate to the front of the locomotive. Then Mary looks at the temperature gauge and sees the needle was about to hit the yellow area, and says,

Mary: "Doc, you better hold on to something, the yellow log's gonna blow!"

Then the yellow log fired, Clara got knocked down, and said,

Clara: "Golly!"

She tries to keep getting across the tender, Doc was still trying to get to the front of the locomotive, and Mary says,

Mary: "We just 40 miles per hour!"

Clara manages to get inside the locomotive, and tries calling out to Doc as he got to the front of the locomotive, but he still couldn't hear her. Mary opens the door of the Delorean and says,

Mary: "We just passed 45 miles per hour, Doc! You can make it!"

Then Doc reaches his feet out to the tires that were on the locomotive, and Mary says,

Mary: "What're we at now?"

Johnny: "50."

Just Doc was about to let go of the locomotive, it's whistle started blowing, Doc checked to see if anyone was inside it, and he sees Clara waving at him.

Clara: "Emmett!"

Doc: "Clara!"

Clara: "I love you!"

Mary: "Doc! What's going on back there?"

Doc: "It's Clara! She's on the train!"

Susan: "Clara? What's she doing here?"

Doc: "She's in the cab! I'm gonna go back for her!"

Johnny: "Look, guys, there's the windmill!"

Mary: "Doc, we passed the windmill and we're going over 50 miles per hour! You'll never make it!"

Doc: "…Then we'll have to take her back with us! Keep calling out the speed! Clara! Climb out here to me!"

Clara: "I don't know if I can!"

Doc: "You can do it! Just don't look down!"

Then Clara climbs out of the locomotive and tries to navigate her to Doc as he was trying to get to her.

Mary: "60 miles per hour!"

Doc: "Come on! Just a little further!"

Clara: "I can't, Emmett! I'm scared!"

Doc: "You're doing fine! Nice and steady!"

Mary: "70!"

Doc keeps encouraging Clara as they were both getting closer and closer to each other. When they started reaching out for each other, the teens looked at the temperature gauge and saw the needle was about to hit the red area, and they shouted,

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Doc! The red log's about to blooow!"

Then the red log fired and they both slip from the locomotive. Clara was hanging on to it by the threads of her dress, and Doc was hanging on to a line on the locomotive. It was going so fast, the front of the Delorean got lifted up for a few seconds, and the teens looked out the Delorean to see the dire situation Doc and Clara were in, Johnny sees the hoverboard on the driver seat, grabs it and says,

Johnny: "Hey guys, why don't we use this?"

Susan: "Good thinking, Johnny!"

Mary: "Doc, we're gonna pass the hoverboard over to you!"

Doc nods at their idea, Johnny gives the hoverboard to Mary, she leans out of the Delorean, and tries adjusting hoverboard so that it'll be able fly into Doc's feet, but then he shouts,

Doc: "Mary! Watch out!"

Mary looks ahead, and sees a sign on the tracks coming straight them.

Mary: "Aaahh!" (Gets back in Delorean)

They crash straight through the sign, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "We just passed 80! It's now or never!"

Mary: (Leans out of Delorean) "Doc! Ready? Here it comes!"

Mary lets go of the hoverboard, Doc manages to get his foot in the foot strap, and then he tries to climb over to Clara, and just when she was about fall the locomotive, Doc catches her in a bridal style, and rides into the field with her on the hoverboard.

Johnny: "Doc? Doc, where are you going? We're over here!"

Then they see that they were nearing the incomplete bridge, Mary shuts the door, and they all braced for the jump to the future as light started flashing around them.

Johnny: "I hope this works!"

Just when they were about to hit another sign, the Delorean disappears into the future, and the locomotive falls into the ravine, creating a massive explosion. Meanwhile, the Delorean appears on the completed bridge in 1985, and the Delorean was slowing down and passing by a train crossing, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Whew, ha, we made it."

Susan: "Yup. We're home."

Mary: "Back in 1985 Porkbelly."

Johnny: "So, are we gonna have to go back one more time and get Doc?"

Mary: "Well, Johnny-"

But then they see a train coming straight at them, and said,

Johnny: "Didn't see that coming!"

Then they jumped out of the Delorean, and the train runs it over. When the train was gone, they see the license plate spinning on the ground, and then it just falls over. Then the teens walked around the remains of the Delorean for a while, and then they say,

Mary: "Well Doc…"

Susan: "It's destroyed."

Johnny: "Just like you wanted."

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	8. Chapter 8: The Future's what You Make It

**A/N Be sure to let me know what you think of my story. I do not own Johnny Test, or Back to the Future**

Chapter 8: The Future's what You Make It

Johnny, Mary and Susan had ran all the way from the ravine to their house. Once they got to their home, they went into the garage and found a bottle of wax and a rag on Johnny's truck. Johnny picks them up, and Biff shows up and says,

Biff: "Hey, butthead! Get away-"

Johnny: "Biff, watch it!"

Biff: "Johnny! Girls! I didn't mean to startle you. I just didn't recognize you in those clothes, Johnny." (Takes bottle and rag)

Susan: "What do you think you're doing?"

Biff: "Uh, just putting on the second coat for your brother right now. You going cowboy, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Uh, well…"

Then Hubert and Lila come out of the front door, and say,

Lila: "Oh, there you kids are. We were wondering where you have all gone.

Hubert: "Johnny? What're you wearing? We thought you went to the lake."

Lila: "Did you wear that to the lake?"

Then the teens did a group hug with their parents, and they said,

Lila: "What's with the group hug?"

Mary: "We're just happy to see everything's the way it should be."

Hubert: "Oh. By the way, what're supposed to be, Son? Clint Eastwood?"

Johnny: "Uh, yeah. Oh, man, I still need to go check on Sissy."

Mary: "We'll come with you."

Susan: "Yeah, that way we can help convince her she was having a nightmare."

They get inside Johnny's truck, he starts the engine, and Biff says,

Biff: "I really like that hat, Johnny."

Johnny: "Thanks, Biff."

A few minutes later, Johnny had pulled up in front of Sissy's house, he gets out of the truck, walks to the porch, and sits on the swing with Sissy, who was still asleep. Then Johnny takes off his hat, kisses Sissy, and she wakes up, and says,

Sissy: "Johnny… Johnny!" (Hugs Johnny) "I had the worst nightmare."

Then Sissy gets in the truck while sitting beside Johnny, and he was driving by a neighborhood while they were trying to convince Sissy that her coming to the year 2015 with them was only a dream. When Johnny stops at a traffic light, Sissy says,

Sissy: "Guys, I'm telling you, that dream I had was so real. It was about the future, about us, and you got fired, Johnny."

Johnny: "Fired? What do you mean I got fired?"

Mary: "Uh, well, you've been working too hard in school lately. You should take it easy on yourself for a while."

Then Johnny looks out the passenger window, and sees that they were at the entrance to the Hilldale neighborhood.

Johnny: "Hilldale… Hey, Hilldale! This is where we live."

Susan: "Uh, you mean that this where you're planning on living with Sissy one day, right, Johnny?"

Johnny: "Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, it is."

Sissy: "Guys, it _was_ a dream, wasn't it?"

Mary: "Yup. That's right, Sissy. Nothing more than a dream."

But then, suddenly, Bumper and some of his friends pulled up in a truck next to them, and he says,

Bumper: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Johnny Test."

Johnny: "Hey, Bumper."

Bumper: "Nice set of wheels, Test. Let's see what it can do, Next green light."

Johnny: "Yeah, I don't think so."

Bumper: "What's the matter, Test? Chicken?"

Then Johnny grabs the gear shifter, Bumper and his friends get ready to race, and Sissy says,

Sissy: "Johnny, no."

Johnny: "You ladies might wanna hold on to something." (Shifts gears)

Susan: "Don't even think about it, Johnny! It's not worth it!"

Mary: "I thought you said that you learned your lesson about this."

Johnny: "I have. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Then Johnny and Bumper start revving their engines, and the traffic light changed to green, Bumper went full speed ahead, but Johnny was going backwards, he makes a U-turn, and stops. Then the teens turned around to watch Bumper drive away, and Sissy says,

Sissy: "Johnny, did you just do that on purpose?"

Johnny: "Yeah, I'm not stupid enough to race that dork."

Then they see Bumper nearly avoiding a Rolls-Royce, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "Oh, man. Now I'm _really_ glad I didn't race him."

Susan: "Yeah. If you had, you would've hit that Rolls-Royce."

Mary: "So _this_ is what Doc was talking about before."

Then Sissy takes out the fax that she got from the year 2015, unfolds it, and sees the words, "YOU'RE FIRED" disappearing from the paper, and says,

Sissy: "It erased."

Johnny: "Oh boy. Uh, you think we should tell her now?"

Mary and Susan: "Eh, might as well."

Then Johnny drives the truck to the destroyed Delorean while they were telling Sissy what happened to them while she was asleep. They walked into the remains and Sissy says,

Sissy: "You all weren't kidding. There's not much left of it."

Susan: "Yeah, and the flux capacitor has been destroyed as well, along with the rest of the time machine."

Mary: "And without it, it's impossible for us to go back and bring him home."

Johnny: "Doc's never coming back ever again."

Then Johnny finds a piece of a picture that had Doc head on it, picks it up, and says,

Johnny: "I'm really gonna miss that guy, you know?"

Mary: "We'll all miss him."

But then the train crossing bell starts ringing, but there wasn't a train coming from either side, and Johnny says,

Johnny: "What's going on?"

Susan: "We have no idea."

Then a flash of light appeared, the teens get blown away from the tracks, and a train suddenly appeared before them. Someone opens the window of the train, and it turned out to be Doc.

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Doc?"

Doc: "Kids!"

They all walked toward the train and say,

Johnny: "Doc! You're back!"

Mary and Susan: "Is that a time train?"

Doc: "Yes! It runs on steam!"

Then he opens the door to show that Clara, Einstein, and two little boys were in there as well, and says,

Doc: "Meet the family. Clara you know."

Clara: "Hi, Johnny. Hi, Mary. Hi, Susan."

Johnny, Mary and Susan: "Ma'am."

Doc: "These are our boys. Jules, and Verne. Boys, this is Johnny, his genius sisters, Mary and Susan, and his girlfriend, Sissy."

The two waved at the teens, they waved back and Mary says,

Mary: "Doc, we were thinking we'd never see you again."

Doc: "You can't keep a good scientist down. After all, I had to come back for Einstein, and, well, I didn't want you all to be worried about me."

Then Clara gives Doc two packages, and he says,

Doc: "Oh, Johnny. I brought you and your sisters some souvenirs."

They walked towards him, he gives Johnny one of the packages, and gives the other to Mary and Susan, they opened them, and they were both framed pictures of them at the clockworks from the Porkbelly Festival in 1885, and they both had different inscriptions. Johnny's picture had the words, "To Johnny Test, the bravest and cleverest flame-headed boy, September 5th, 1885", and the twins' picture had the words, "To Mary and Susan Test, the brightest and most intelligent pair of scientists, September 5th, 1885."

Johnny: "They look great, Doc. Thanks." (Shakes hands with Doc)

Mary: "Yeah, thanks a lot, Doc." (Shakes hands with Doc)

Susan: "We really appreciate this." (Shakes hands with Doc)

Sissy: "Dr. Brown? I brought this note back from the future, and now it's erased."

Doc: "Of course it's erased."

Sissy: "But what does that mean?"

Doc: "It means your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one, all of you."

Johnny: "We will, Doc."

Doc: "Stand back! All right, boys, buckle up!"

Then Doc closes the door of the train, and the teens say,

Susan: "Hey, Doc!"

Mary: "Where are you going now?"

Johnny: "Back to the future?"

Doc: "Nope. Already been there."

Then Doc waves good-bye to the teens, closes the window, and makes the train start flying in the air, he turns it around, flies it forward, makes a U-turn and the train disappears into another year in time.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN "JOHNNY GOES BACK TO THE FUTURE THE GAME"**


End file.
